


Club Tropicana

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feminization, Gay Sex, Greece, Ibiza, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Rimming, Scandal, Seduction, Spain, Sugar Daddy, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jensen Ackles was under the impression that the romantic getaway to Ibiza's 'Club Tropicana' with his long term boyfriend Matt was going to be the fix they needed to mend their broken relationship but men can be pigs.The relationship breaks even before the airplane touches the Balearic tarmac leaving Jensen alone on an island resort with nothing much else to do but study the wildlife.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki & Other(s), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Matt Cohen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98





	1. Plane Awful

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my very own.
> 
> Title taken from the Wham! hit 'Club Tropicana', obviously.

Where should two people go to fix an ailing relationship? New York City to lose themselves in the beauty of Central Park? Paris, the world’s capital of romance? Or perhaps Rome, the historic and beautiful Roman city where Hepburn once had a holiday? 

For long-term couple Jensen Ackles and Matt Cohen there was only one place; Ibiza. Not the world capital of romance, nor even decency but one of hedonism, constant parties and the notorious hotel resort of Club Tropicana. Wherein the all-inclusive package of excess, the drinks were free. Where better to mend a breaking union than the Balearic Islands off the coast of Spain. There was no civility in Ibiza, just booze, drugs and temptation. Matt had booked it when Jensen really would have been satisfied with a heart to heart on the couch at home while sipping coffee but no, Matt was insistent that getting away from it all was the only way they could fix everything that was wrong between them. Jensen agreed because it was Matt, and Matt was gorgeous and his and Jensen thought he couldn’t imagine a life without him. It turned out to be the worst idea anyone had ever had since time began.

*

“What do you mean ‘not coming with me to the hotel’?” Jensen had been left sat alone in his tiny little seat on the airplane for over an hour. And, unless Matt had suddenly found himself with a prolonged episode of the squits and was painting the bathroom a la Jackson Pollock, Jensen pretty much knew the answer to his question but he was in the mood to be humored.

“I met someone.” Matt said plainly, his face etched with fake regret, bottom lip forming into a ‘ _God, I’m so sorry, how could I have done such a thing on our make or break vacation?_ ’ pout.

“You met someone? On this airplane? On this, our vacation?” Jensen said, his voice low in tone because he hated confrontation of any kind. Not passive nor mousy by any means, just that he hated fights. And public ones were a no-no. “We haven’t even landed yet.” He hissed.

“Well, I see this as an answer. To our problems. We know now.”

“We do.” Jensen pursed his lips and fiddled with the brim of the straw panama hat on his lap. The hat he had bought especially for the vacation, along with a very expensive pair of RayBan sunglasses.

“It was love at-”

“No.” Jensen held a hand up in front of Matt’s pretty, treasonous face. “Don’t give me that ‘ _Oh, it was love at first sight_ ’ bullshit. It’s because of that bullshit that we’re sitting here in the first place. You think with your dick, you always have.”

“But, Jen-”

“Don’t talk to me. You vicious little shit stain.”

“Wow, calm down.” Matt snorted and then Jensen turned his back, as best he could and looked out of the window. He could see Ibiza, the destination that had been the location which had held so much promise. But really, who was Jensen kidding in all this? The more he thought about it, the more a realized that their vacation was nothing more than an elaborate ruse. Matt had no intention of candlelit dinners and deep conversations by the beach as the frothy waves broke on the bay. No, Jensen had been duped and dumped before the wheels of the airplane had even touched the tarmac. What a fool to believe such nonsense, to have gone along with his boyfriends absurd plan. What a fool to have ‘gone along’ with Matt Cohen in the first place.

*

Their parting at Ibiza airport was bitter and cold. Jensen had been dragged to Europe to talk and as Matt stood in front of him while they waited for their luggage, Jensen wanted to do anything but talk. Stab, maybe. Throttle. Flay? Smack in the face. All of those options were beautifully tempting and rearranging Matt’s smug but handsome face would certainly put a dampener on the philandering cretin’s plans he had with some mincing flight attendant whom he had literally just met.

“You could always go home?” Matt offered, still trying to get something out of Jensen who was furious but keenly looking out for his luggage. 

“No. I paid for half of this vacation. I’m staying.”

“What, on your own?” Matt asked, seemingly surprised that Jensen would want to stay on an island in the party capital of Europe all on his tod.

“Are you serious?” Jensen snorted.

“You won’t have much fun.”

“Wow.” Jensen’s head turned like a mechanical owl. “You _really_ are a piece of work aren’t you.”

“Well, I-”

“That wasn’t a question.” Jensen snapped and grabbed up his suitcase as it rolled past on the carousel. “I’m going to take advantage of the free drinks, I’m going to sunbathe, read my books and forget about you.”

“But what about-”

“No!” It had been the first time Jensen had yelled and he’d have been lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed the way Matt flinched as he did so. “You made your choice. Go off with your one hit wonder because I don’t care anymore. I’m done, _we_ are done. I have nothing more to say.” 

*

Jensen took a cab to the resort, conversing with the taxi driver in broken Spanish and who also seemed concerned that Jensen was headed for Club Tropicana alone.

“No single man.” The driver kept insisting as if there were a law against lone travelers. In the end, Jensen lied and told him that he was meeting friends there, just to shut him up. “Ah, so now you can party. Rub shoulders with the stars, huh?”

“Yes, uh. Sí.” Jensen said glumly as they pulled up outside the resort, a sprawling red clay hotel with balconies and palm trees and revelers in groups laughing and drinking. Jensen felt more than conspicuous as he walked inside to check in. It was quite late and the noise coming from the rear of the complex was loud with thumping pop music and a wild party ambiance. Despite his youthful looks and white short shorts, at thirty-two, Jensen suddenly felt like an old reject. He was hardly past his prime, men who look like Jensen Ackles only improve with age but being dumped while in the air can toy with ones confidence and any good posture Jensen once had was lost as he stood slumped at the reception desk waiting to check in. All he wanted to do was sleep, he didn’t even want to take advantage of the insane all-inclusive package deal. He wasn’t hungry, nor thirsty just sick and tired.

“Name?” The receptionist, who had the charm of a verruca, eyed Jensen suspiciously as she flicked through the check-in book, licking her thumb before every enthusiastic swipe.

“Ackles.”

“Where is Mr. Cohen?”

“Dead.” Jensen said plainly.

“Oh, I am so sorry to hear this, Mr. Ackles.” 

“It’s fine, he passed an hour ago so I’ve had time to get used to the idea.” Jensen smirked. 

And from then on the entire hotel staff believed Jensen to be a brazen stone-cold murderer.

Jensen’s room was pleasant. Very white and clean with a large balcony overlooking one of the three huge swimming pools the resort had to offer. The patio doors, he was pleased to discover were triple glazed which mean that they filtered out most of the noise coming from the party-goers below him. ‘ _24 hour parties that never stop_ ’ had been the resorts tag line and not ‘ _The perfect getaway for lovers trying to save their already doomed relationship_.’ No, Club Tropicana was a hell scape of promiscuity, debauchery and self-indulgence. Jensen shut the drapes on it all, toed off his brand new espadrilles, stripped off naked and climbed under the crisp bed linen. He fell asleep within seconds. 

*

Jensen figured that the triple glazed patio doors he had been so excited about couldn’t have filtered out all of the noise going on around him because was awoken by silence at 6AM, the small window of peace that descended upon the resort for an hour or too. Jensen wasn’t against partying, he loved to dance and drink too much on occasion but as he slid open the doors to his balcony the sheer level of silence was calming and welcome. The pool and bar was devoid of life and the area had been cleaned of empty glasses, discarded clothes and God knows what else. But more than that, there were no people, no chatter or squeals of delight, no low thrum of music, just birdsong and the very distance sound of the beach. He ordered himself an early breakfast which was brought promptly to his room and then sat like the civilized human being he was on the balcony to eat while reading one of the five books he had brought with him.

Jensen should have known just how much of a farce this vacation would be when he’d fought with Matt before they had even left when his ex noticed his stacking up a pile of books into his neatly arranged suitcase. ‘ _Why are you bringing books? This is meant to be a vacation for the both of us. To talk and maybe have a lot of make up fucking_ Matt had said, or rather whined. For someone so against Jensen packing some light entertainment, he certainly changed his tune when he decided to mount the one male flight attendants on the airplane. So Jensen sat in silence, smugly reading one of his books and tried not to think about what Matt was up to; probably his balls knowing that duplicitous philanderer. After breakfast, Jensen explored the en suite bathroom, having used it only once to pee in the dead and darkness of night. It followed the fresh, white theme of the rest of the suite and Jensen tried not to imagine what would have gone on in the huge shower stall if Matt had hung around long enough to enjoy it with him. Instead his mind conjured up disturbing images of Matt’s body, free of limbs and that stupid pretty head, blood smeared on every pure white surface. Definitely dead. And with that rather bizarre and out of character thought, Jensen realized that he really didn’t care that much. Their relationship had never been perfect, no matter how hard Jensen worked at it, sometimes you just can’t make the people you love comply to your high standards. Jensen’s ‘high standards’ obviously being staying faithful. Not a big ask. But no, Jensen suddenly felt free. A long sleep, sustenance and some quiet time to reflect had done him the world of good. Free from a relationship that had been dead on arrival and fuck it, Jensen was going to enjoy his vacation to the max. Fuck Matt.

*

Despite his renewed mood of defiance and ‘fuck everyone’ life attitude, Jensen still felt a little conspicuous as he ventured out to the pool side. The bar was already open and there were a few people wandering around wearing sunglasses and wondering why the hell they were awake at 8AM after a hard night of partying. Jensen conversely felt like one of those sprightly seniors who gets up at the crack of dawn, happily settling on a sun lounger with his books and suntan lotion and bedecked in a pair of tiny cotton shorts in mint green, under which he wore a white Speedo. A tiny, leaves nothing to the imagination swimming trunk. Trunk being the operative word. Matt had insisted on them when they had been vacation clothes shopping, Jensen had been unsure but now, fuck that too. If anything they were sure to assist Jensen in his new holiday plan ‘to get very laid’. But then it wasn’t as if Jensen Ackles needed help from slight and saucy Speedos.

_Jensen Ackles – A Study_

“I couldn’t possibly date you, you’re too good-looking.” Matt said after Jensen had laid his offer to go steady on the proverbial table. Jensen wasn’t a stranger to compliments about his looks, but being told he was too good-looking to be a boyfriend had been a new one. Matt had accepted the proposal because Jensen was an incredible catch. Good-looking, kind, generous, sexy, funny, sometimes cutely grumpy but an all-round lovely man. It had just been a pity that Matt had, from the get-go, felt completely threatened by Jensen’s good looks.

Matt needn’t have, he too was a lovely looking man, but not in the same league. Matt Cohen was catalog model handsome, whereas Jensen was more God-like. Devastatingly handsome with peridot green eyes framed with enviable thick eyelashes. His mouth was full and shapely; plump lips which sat in a permanent pout. And there was a beautiful symmetry to his face that could only be described as perfection. Jensen was modest about his looks, of course, a trait that Matt could not fathom, no matter how hard he thought about it or pushed Jensen to admit that he was beautiful. ‘ _I don’t believe you, you must know how good-looking you are_ ’ Matt would say in a vaguely envious tone and as if _he_ had fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. 

Jensen had been golden blonde as a child but his hair had darkened with age, thickened too. And there was so much of it, dense fluffy hair which, for the sake of his summer holiday, he went to the hairdressers to have a shock of white blonde highlights added which flicked up and curled around the front of his panama. Matt had hated it at first but only because he was jealous. The man himself with gorgeous jet black hair and ‘blue lagoon’ eyes was jealous. _That_ is how beautiful Jensen Ackles was.

*

Typically, Jensen’s sudden appearance poolside and looking a tad pasty but with his freckles responding to the sun and popping out all over the place, had turned quite a few heads. By 10AM he had been hit on by fourteen people. Men and women curious about this lone God sat alone and reading E.M Forster, assuming that because he was was by himself that he must be in dire need of company. You don’t go to Club Tropicana alone and even if you do, people don’t tend to read classic Edwardian literature while lazing by the pool sipping virgin Pina Colada’s. Jensen did though get into a rather confusing but friendly conversation with a girl called Tracy who was from England and was enjoying the delights of Ibiza while her parents were holidaying on the mainland. Majorca to be precise.

“You’re American, aren’t you? I’ve never met anyone from America before. I’ve never met anyone who was a poof either. Me mates would be made up if they met you.” Tracy was perched on the end of Jensen’s lounger using her hand as a visor to shield her eyes from the sun. “I don’t know where they are actually, they said they was getting in some bevvies.”

“Okay.” Jensen said, only understanding a handful of the words that streamed out of Tracy’s mouth at a hundred miles an hour. “Where are you from?” 

“England.”

“Specifically.”

“Oh, Liverpool.”

“Ah, where The Beatles come from.” Jensen nodded.

“You know The Beatles?” Tracy beamed at Jensen. 

“I think most people know The Beatles.” Jensen smirked and gave up on his book despite his inability to understand a single word that came out of her mouth.

“Ah, that’s sound that is. Why are you here all alone, nice looking lad like you should have a girl on his arm.” Tracy snorted at that. “Oh, no. I mean fella. What are you drinking?”

“Uh?”

“What’s that?” Tracy flicked a long red painted nail at Jensen’s glass.

“Oh, it’s a virgin Pina Colada.”

“No, I’m not having that. You need a real drink. I’ll go and find me mates, then I’ll get you a real bevvy.” 

“There’s really no need.” Jensen said tightly. Tracy seemed like a nice girl, friendly which was a surprise because he always believed British people to be the opposite.

“It’s no trouble, I’ll be back.” Tracy pronounced the word ‘back’ as if she were coughing up a fur ball and left Jensen in peace. He watched her slink her way to the pool bar in her tiny bikini and thought that perhaps in that other world where he was straight again, he might have but he would _definitely_ have to gag her.


	2. Hello, Highlights

The poolside filled with people as the morning went on, the temperature rising enough to tempt those who had partied hard the night before from out of their hotel rooms. Tracy never came back, which Jensen was sad slash happy about. One because he was so comfortable, he couldn’t be bothered to move to get another drink and two because he kind of liked the company even if it seemed as the friendly young girl was speaking in tongues. On the other side of the pool however, Jensen noticed they had waiter service and that the people looked a little more ‘expensive’ than the dregs on his side. It didn’t look any different, aside from a few extra potted palms and the luxury of not having to get up to go to the bar for a drink. God, Jensen was thirsty but he didn’t want to lose his lounger, so he asked a young heterosexual couple next to him with no concept of ‘get a room’ if they could watch his seat for him.

“Just leave your stuff on the lounger, mate. It’s the rules here. But we’ll keep an eye out.” The guy said in a British accent Jensen could definitely understand and who sounded a bit like a young Michael Caine. Jensen had seen The Italian Job.

“Thanks.” Jensen smiled, pleased to discover that British people were actually rather nice. He made his way over to the bar and grabbed himself a fruit loaded, ice laden jug of sangria. Nothing like getting slowly drunk on your own at a Spanish island resort with a serving of alcohol meant for five people. He sloshed a serving down one thigh as he walked back to his lounger which was thankfully still empty, save for his book and suntan lotion. As he settled back he realized he hadn’t asked for a glass so enjoyed his first shot of sangria with remnants of coconut as he sipped from his dirty Pina Colada glass. He felt like a bit of a peasant sitting only meters across from the rich people who didn’t have to move at all and sipped their drinks out of clean glasses. Everyone looked so healthy and glowing, mostly good-looking too which Jensen thought must be like heaven for bisexuals. However, his lovely view of the beautiful people of Club Tropicana was cut short by a stout, waddling man of advanced years, toddling along the poolside and taking a seat in a much more fancy lounger than Jensen was seated on. It had cushions. 

Jensen winced as the very wide but short man plonked himself down on his lounger which creaked under his weight. He looked ‘expensive’ too, dressed in a pure white robe with what looked like initials embroidered on the breast pocket and fancy little velvet slippers. And then the world stopped spinning as he was joined by the most perfect looking young man Jensen had seen in his entire life. A complete opposite to the overweight septuagenarian he sat himself down next to. Tall and lithe, tanned to within an inch of his life, body slightly oiled up with dark brown hair which had been greased back showing off a small delicate face. Jensen wiggled in his seat as he sat up to watch as the boy in a gold lamé Speedo lift two long smooth legs onto his lounger. He was beautiful and he was with this ropey old man who definitely wasn’t his grandpa. That observation was proved as the old man slipped out of his robe revealing a carpet of white curly hair over his chest, back and stomach. Jensen grimaced and sunk back down into his lounger as the pretty young boy, slathered the man in suntan lotion, long nimble fingers tangling with the most incredible (and not in a good way) body hair Jensen had ever seen. It was if the man was halfway through a transformation from man to Yeti and it was one of those inexplicable unions between two people that Jensen could not get his head around. He was sure the older man had many good virtues but the cynic in him figured that it could only be a hefty bank account that had tempted such a stunning young man to be his companion.

Jensen decided he couldn’t watch any longer and so went back to his reading but found himself stealing glances over the top of his book and from beneath his panama. Typical, he thought, the one person out of the many around him who had taken his eye was spoken for and more so, appeared quite happy with his boyfriend. Boyfriend? Can you call a man in his seventies, a boyfriend? But anyway, the boy laughed and stroked the mans arm whenever he spoke, which was rare and preened and posed as if his life deepened on it. Jensen wanted him instantly.

*

As the afternoon went on and the Balearic Islands sun beat down, Jensen found the boy to be too much of a distraction. Not that E.M Forster and his intimate tale of Maurice Hall and Alec Scudder wasn’t diverting enough but when presented with real life beauty and the opportunity for a possible forbidden romance away from the staid and sexually repressed Edwardian life, it was hard to think about anything else. And the boy certainly enjoyed putting on a show as if there were a fashion photographer just out of Jensen’s view and the young man was posing for him with abandon. Pouting and showing off like every good little trophy boyfriend should. And really, Jensen wasn’t one to judge nor jump to conclusions, nor had he ever been that arrogant to think that he was a better catch than a dumpy old wrinkled hairball. But he was. In this case his judgment had proved to right on the money. Ha, money.

Jensen desperately wanted a swim but the pool seemed to be more of a meeting place to float around in and sip cocktails than for swimming and he was disinclined to disturb by swimming a few cooling lengths but just as that thought took him, so did the heady smell of food which wafted up his nose, making him feel incredibly hungry in an instant. Reserving his lounger, Jensen wandered away from the poolside to a veranda where a huge vat of paella was being cooked up. The smell was divine as he lined up with all the poor people, too lowly to have their food brought to them. His mouth was watering and the greedy pig in him smirked as he noted a sign saying ‘all-you-can-eat’, a challenge he gladly accepted. Just as he took up his plate, ‘Pool Boy’ (which was what Jensen had been calling the pretty poser in his head) swept by, hips swinging, tiny little ass wiggling and so Jensen went for it.

“Hello.” 

“Hello, Highlights.” Pool Boy grinned and giggled but didn’t stop to further the conversation but did bump Jensen’s elbow as he breezed past. ‘Highlights’ then craned his neck to watch the view and was pretty smug with himself as Pool Boy looked over his shoulder to give Jensen a very seductive look. 

“Sir?” Jensen vaguely heard the word but then definitely heard it again when it was yelled at him. “Sir!”

“Oh, sorry.” Jensen grinned as his plate was loaded with a more than generous helping of paella. “I was just admiring the wildlife.” He grinned, doing that American thing of making friendly conversation with strangers who don’t care about anything you have to say. He was glared at and discarded the moment he had been served then wandered back to his lounger, without a fork. What was it with Spain and his inability to provide himself with basic food and drink implements. And so, he left his overflowing plate of paella on his lounger to grab a fork after deciding that eating hot rice and seafood with his fingers probably wasn’t very hygienic or sexy. But as lady luck would have it, as he rounded the veranda to grab himself a fork and a clean glass, because he was still working his way through his family serving of sangria, Pool Boy sidled up next to him.

“Sunglasses and hats hide a multitude of sins, gorgeous but they don’t hide perving on pretty boys.” There was humor in his voice as he whispered the words into Jensen’s ear.

“Oh dear.” Jensen smirked. “What a shame. And honestly, you walking around like that, you’re kind of asking for it.”

“Ooo, so it’s my fault?”

“Entirely.” Jensen grinned, eyes falling over ‘Pool Boy’s’ body suddenly noticing his soft round pecs which poked out like little peaks of whipped cream.

“Why are you here alone, honey?” Pool Boy dipped his head to draw Jensen’s gaze back to his face.

“Long story.” Jensen wiped his hand over his shorts and held out a hand. “But my name is Jensen.”

“Jay. Well, Jared really, but I prefer Jay. Less biblical.” Jay took Jensen’s hand and shook it limply. “I should go. My Daddy doesn’t like me being away from him for too long.”

“Oh.” Jensen frowned deeply as Jay slinked off. “So that old dude, he’s your father?” He called after him.

“No.” Jay smirked. He gave Jensen a sly wink and wiggled away, flirt walking back to his ‘Daddy’.

“Gross.” Jensen muttered to himself but enjoyed the view nonetheless and was happy that he could now put a name to the pretty face. 

*

Jensen couldn’t get enough of the paella, the first plate turned out to be a great distraction from his renewed and ‘judgy’ disgust at little Jay and his ‘Daddy’. Anyone who is anyone would no doubt look at the pair and declare that the only reason that Jay was even with that old man was because money. It was the way of the world. Young, beautiful people tended to fuck and date other young and beautiful people. And the moment they dated or fucked out of their demographic it was moralistic pitch forks at dawn. Jensen knew Jay to be younger than himself, the boy on closer inspection looked barely legal although his confidence said otherwise. So while Jensen sucked garlicky mussels from their shells from his second plate of paella he took it upon himself to blatantly observe the odd couple. He’d been called out by Jay who never once said he minded being ogled by frankly, a God of a man, so it kind of felt like an invitation. 

‘Daddy’ spent quite a lot of time on a chunky cordless phone which lead Jensen to believe that he must have been some kind of businessman and during those times, Jay would sit quietly reading trashy magazines and painting his toenails and sipping on red cocktails out of Martini glasses. _And_ he would often glance at Jensen and the two would exchange smiles, Jensen mostly with paella hamster cheeks. Nothing and/or no one was going to stop Jensen from filling his face with food. He was worried that perhaps he might look a little bloated when he decided to finally take a dip in the pool. But then he figured Jay seemed to have a thing for men who looked like lint covered beach balls so he stripped down to his Speedo, sucking his not-big-at-all belly and slipped into the water. It was a blissful respite from sitting in the sun for so long and he allowed himself a gentle swim, perhaps not a great idea when your stomach is full of seafood and sangria but Jensen had always had a cast iron stomach lining. He turned taking a quick dip into a show of his skills as a swimmer, ‘swim-flirting’ one could have called it, stopping by Jay’s oddly dainty feet to take a nonchalant breather.

At thirty-two, Jensen was clearly too old to catch the eye of ‘Daddy’ which he was in many ways, no _all_ the ways relieved about and it gave him the advantage to steal a quick conversation with Jay.

“You should try the paella.” Jensen said, arms folded along the edge of the pool, body glistening in the sun like a romance novel hero.

“I don’t like seafood.” Jay shot a glance at ‘Daddy’ who was talking about oil or stocks or something incredibly business-like.

“Pity. I had two servings.” Jensen _could_ hear himself, by the way. He could hear the most banal pick up chatter coming from his mouth but he didn’t want to push his luck with ‘Daddy’ so close by, so kept it clean.

“I noticed. I watched you eat a shrimp from your chest.” Jay giggled, hiding the bottom half of his face behind his magazine. 

“I’m from the south, it’s a mating ritual where I come from.”

“Oh?”

“Hm. You know, like those tropical birds of paradise you see on nature shows.” Jensen smirked.

“Uh huh.” Jay nodded, all slow and transfixed as Jensen just talked crap.

“It’s like that, but we do it with seafood. It’s a, uh-” Jensen glanced at ‘Daddy’ who wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to either of the boys. “-it’s like a seduction technique.”

“You seduce boys with shrimp?” Jay leaned forward slowly, forgetting about his Sugar Baby status for a moment.

“Oh yeah, you should see what I can do with a crawfish.” Jensen chuckled.

“You’re so weird.” Jay laughed but Jensen noticed a sadness there as if the boy had suddenly realized that he didn’t laugh as much as he should. Jensen pushed himself away from the edge of the pool as ‘Daddy’ wrapped up his phone call, throwing his eyes in the man’s direction to warn Jay but gave the boy a little ‘ _I’ll see you again_ ’ wink before swimming back across to the poor side of the pool.

*

Jensen decided to take a little siesta as the bar closed and the food veranda shut down to give the locals their traditional sunny afternoon rest. He slipped back to his room which felt beautifully cool the very moment he stepped inside. His bed had been made and there were flowers sitting on the telephone table as he walked in. Jensen knew who they were from, Matt was infamous for sending flowers believing them to the cure-all to whichever misdemeanor he’d been guilty of. Cheating mostly. And Jensen was impressed, as ‘ _I’m a cunt, sorry_ ’ flowers went, they were pretty nice and he enjoyed enjoyed them all the way to the trash. Didn’t even bother to read the card.

The weather had cooled considerably while Jensen and most of Spain had slept. As he woke, he could hear that the nightly party atmosphere was already well underway. He dragged himself to the balcony, taking a few moments to watch. It was almost dark and the relaxed, chilled ambiance from earlier in the day was nothing but a memory. Or a dream, Jensen thought. Jay was like a dream. Golden limbs for a days and days, a dimpled pearly white smile and what felt like a gentle manner. Posing aside, Jay looked like he could break very easily. And to top all of that, he had laughed at Jensen’s lame pick up lines. Just a pity that he was taken. Or was he, really? Jensen figured that the odd couple couldn’t possibly be in love or indeed in any kind of normal relationship. A judgment for sure but Jay had been so responsive to Jensen’s banal ramblings, not to mention the eye-fucking the pair had shared across the sparkling swimming pool.   
The next pondering Jensen came up against was whether he should brave the party. Sitting alone on a lounger all day had been one thing, joining a party when you have no plus-one and then some was a different matter. He figured he could stay in the shadows, perhaps seek out Tracy from Liverpool to find out if her friends really would be ‘made-up’ to meet a real life ‘American poof’. No doubt Jay would be tucked away in his hotel suite with ‘Daddy’, a thought Jensen swept away with a shudder. 

*

Jensen went to the party, freshly showered and dressed in khaki short-shorts matched with a smart/casual short sleeved button down in midnight blue. He looked handsome and stylish and noted once he had joined the throng, way too sober to be mingling with revellers so then made his way to the bar deciding that since Club Tropicana drinks were free, he would slowly work his way through the very extensive cocktail menu. First off, an alarmingly neon looking Blueberry Daiquiri which had slices of kiwi fruit and blueberries threaded onto a pink plastic cocktail stick in the shape of a cutlass floating in it, along with a blue umbrella which Jensen had always enjoyed a little too much. Sue him, he’s a gay man. The drink was violently sweet which meant that it was likely to get him drunk very fast. Bring on the Blueberry Daiquiri’s.

Tracy was nowhere to be found, nor was the kind of good looking Spanish guy who had hit on him just after he had met her. Jay and ‘Daddy’ had given up their space by the pool probably hours ago and were nowhere to be found earlier. There wasn’t another soul in Jensen’s part of the resort who was alone at the party, except the rushed off his feet bartender who could barely keep up with the demand for drinks. For a fleeting moment, Jensen considered offering his services but figured that would be entirely too sad to think on further. He was just about to give up for the night after his third Blueberry Daiquiri when he spotted Jay, looking as lonesome as he was picking at a fruit salad buffet and dressed in a bright orange Speedo and bat-wing off-the-shoulder top in matching white and orange stripes. Jensen noticed that guys and indeed a few girls were buzzing around him and that Jay didn’t look entirely comfortable with the situation and so decided to go all white-knight and rescue him even if unbeknownst him, he had blue lips.

“Hello.” Jensen pushed in, rolling a shoulder to push past a man who had seen his life-begin-at-forty birthday decades ago; old guys were certainly like bees around honey where Jay concerned. At thirty-two, Jensen wondered if perhaps he fell in with that crowd too. “I’ve been looking for you, babe.” He winked and thankfully Jay was quick on the uptake, allowing Jensen to sweep him away from the flirty melee around him.


	3. Vanilla Cupcake

“I’m surprised to see you down here alone, where’s your-” Jensen walked Jay away from the fruit and the men, one hand lightly settled against the small of his back which felt warm and curved against his palm as he had trouble finding the right word to describe ‘Daddy’. “-uh, friend?”

“He’s asleep. Daddy doesn’t like the parties, I do.”

“I see. Lucky me.” Jensen smiled and made a mental note to ask what ‘Daddy’s’ real name was so he could stop hearing that word. They tucked themselves away at a table on the veranda, the music still loud but at a decent enough volume so as they didn’t have to shout at one another. 

“Thank you for coming over. I’ve been here a week and that one guy has been trying it on every night.” 

“That’s alright.” Jensen smiled. “So, you come to these parties every night?”

“Yah.”

“On your own?”

“Yah, why shouldn’t I? I work all day, I’m allowed a little fun.” Jay grinned with a look that gave Jensen permission to ask more questions. And he knew which one was going to be first.

“Sitting by a pool all day with Mr. Snuffleupagus is work?” Jensen smirked, toying with a discarded cocktail umbrella on the table. Jay cracked up.

“Oh my God.” Jay snorted, ducking his head as if were about to be found out. “Why Mr. Snuffleupagus?”

“First fat and hairy thing that came to mind.” Jensen laughed, watching Jay come alive with laughter, it was the prettiest he had seen him looking. “I hope he pays you well and that it’s worth it.” He said a little more seriously. 

“He pays me well and fifty percent of the time, it’s worth it.” Jay said a touch sadly.

“What do you do for him?” 

“Why do you want to know? You’ll only judge me. Everybody does.” Jay snipped.

“Because I am genuinely curious as to why someone as beautiful as you would want to spend time with someone like him. And it’s not just the age thing and the fact he looks like-”

“Mr. Snuffleupagus?” Jay muttered.

“-yeah. It’s, he ignored you most of the time. If not the entire time you were by the pool.”

“Trust me, being ignored and being paid for it, is the best part of the arrangement.” Jay shrugged, lifting his shoulders which made his top fall further down one smooth, tan shoulder.

“But why?”

“You have blue lips.” Jay laughed, deflecting and flirting at the same time. 

“Shit.” Jensen scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“It’s okay, it’s cute. You make looking like you have hypothermia very sexy.”

“Do I now?” Jensen grinned. “Is flirting with sad, lonely recently dumped guys you just met something you get paid for?”

“Oh wow, who in their right mind would dump _you_?”

“A person I should have left a long time ago.” Jensen shrugged, turning around to judge how close the bar was. “Want a drink?”

“Sure, something sweet and fruity, please.” Jay smiled and Jensen noted how the boy was fidgeting in his chair and every so often glancing up at one particular window. Jensen followed his eye line.

“Worried he might wake up?”

“Hm.” Jay nodded.

“Then we’ll hide.” Jensen winked.

*

“This is ridiculous.” Jensen smirked, sitting with Jay in an even quieter part of the resort on a wicker couch with a tray full of different cocktails set on a table in front of them. It had been worth it to watch the bartender seethe when he had received the order of ten different drinks.

“This is fun.” Jay picked up a very pink drink which had a string of maraschino cherries threaded onto a cocktail stick and sucked all three into his mouth while Jensen slipped into some kind of temporary erotic paralysis. 

“Fun is one word for it.” Jensen muttered then laid his cards on the table because he was tipsy, the night was young, his vacation had only just started and he didn’t feel like beating about the bush. “I really like you. A lot.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Then let me get to know you, tell me about yourself.”

“So you can judge me again?” Jay snorted, humming around the rim of his glass.

“Do you let him fuck you?”

“Wow. Oh, God. Brazen.” Jay slumped back against the couch. “Why the hell do you even want to know that?”

“I’m curious and honestly, I’m a much better prospect for you.” Jensen grinned and brimmed over with confidence because, GOD, he wanted Jay so bad.

“Oh really, because you’re young and good-looking and hopefully have a dick that works?”

“Oh, yikes.” Jensen snorted, he was that kind of drunk.

“Yah, I mean, honestly I don’t mind because no, he doesn’t fuck me because he can’t. I let him suck me and finger me and sometimes he likes me to bring a boy into the deal so he can watch us fuck. But only boys under twenty-one. He is such old pervert, it’s gross.” Jay said that absolute mess of words so casually that Jensen laughed until Jay shot that down with a glare.

“Oh, shit. You’re serious.” Jensen blinked like as if he were an android taking in information then sharply inhaled. “How old _are_ you?”

“I’m eighteen, almost nineteen. It’s my birthday next week, this vacation is one of my gifts from Clayton.”

It wasn’t as if Jensen had grown up in the woods alone and just been found, clueless to the ways of modern life, he knew stuff. But even with his very gay lifestyle back home, Jay felt like a blip in Jensen’s worldly knowledge. He had never come across a Sugar Baby before, nor really Sugar Daddies. He knew they existed but to see it all firsthand was a bit exciting if morbidly fascinating.

“So you’re under drinking age, um this vacation is _one_ of your gifts and that man is called Clayton?”

“Yah, would you like me to write it down for you, honey? And in Europe, I’m old enough drink.” 

“No. I’ve got it all, thanks.” Jensen smirked. 

“Look, Clayton likes young guys but he’s never mean to me, he spoils me and buys me things. He looks after me.” Jay shrugged. “He was lonely and so was I.” He mumbled.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You haven’t. It’s fine.”

“So you are just with him for the lifestyle?” Jensen asked, interested and still fascinated by Jay’s choice of life.

“Yah, my parents are dicks, they don’t get on.” Jay mumbled the words into his shoulder, declining to look at Jensen while he spoke. “I was stuck in the middle of it all. I wanted to get away.”

“What about other family?”

“I wanted to get away.” Jay repeated with a heavy sigh. “I don’t want to talk about this, it’s meant to be a vacation.”

“Sorry, I just want to get to know you.”

“Why?” 

“Because I like you.”

“No, you don’t. You just want to fuck me and think you can rescue me from Mr. Snuffleupagus.” Jay smirked, running a finger around the rim of his almost empty glass of pink stuff, finally looking across at Jensen.

“And those two factors automatically mean that I don’t like you?”

“What are the little green ones?” Jay said, deflecting again. Jensen decided to leave it alone. For now.

“I dunno, some kind of shots.” Jensen shrugged and really, it had been a long time since he had tried to pick a guy up, unlike Matt who’d had a lot of practice during their time together but Jay was a hard nut to crack. Flirty but not. Chatty but not. Open but not.

*

Alcohol, unsurprisingly had been key to cracking Jay open, although still incredibly not keen to talk about Clayton, whose dumb name Jensen was more than relieved to learn so as not to hear the word ‘Daddy’ on the odd occasion that his name did come up. Alcohol also made Jay very flirty while Jensen made the choice to keep his wits about him by sipping the cocktails rather than necking them back like a thirsty man in a desert oasis.

“Come back to my suite.” Jensen asked as Jay half sat on his lap, giggling and spilling Tequila Sunrise between two sets of thighs. He still had no intention of beating about the bush and if Jay turned him down, then he’d just ask again every night until it was time to go home. Jay, the moral drunk, turned him down. “But why? He’s asleep, he wouldn’t know. You don’t have to stay all night.”

“But that’s the point, I _would_ want to stay all night. And I can’t because my contract speci-speficalally-” Jay groaned.

“Need some help?” Jensen chuckled.

“Spe-ci-fi-cally-’

“There it is.”

“-says in the contract, no sleeping with other people.”

“Well, I suppose that’s usual to most relationships. Not any one I’ve ever been in but-” Jensen huffed but then frowned. “-you have a contract?”

“Yah.” Jay nodded, lips chasing a yellow straw which was willfully skating around the edge of his glass.

“What else does it say?”

“I dunno, mostly stuff about not fucking other people.” Jay shrugged, finally catching the straw with his teeth.

“But _you do_ fuck other people.”

“Yah but only ones he has approved so he can watch.”

“Isn’t that bit creepy?”

“Yah.” Jay nodded, creasing up laughing. “So creepy. But he gives me extra money and I have to agree on the guys too, so I get to have sex with almost who I want and get paid for it.” Jay sighed softly. “It’s still creepy though. I can switch off, kind of but then I can see him in the corner of the room, tugging on his wrinkly old penis trying to revive it. That thing died during the Great Depression.” Jay snorted.

“Oh God.” Jensen groaned, sure that Jay was only finding the entire set up hilarious because he was stone cold drunk. He rolled his forehead against Jay’s golden boney shoulder which he kissed gently before trailing his lips over the boys neck.

“Please don’t.” 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be rescued. I don’t care how good-looking you are, or how lonely. I’m fine as I am. I don’t want-” Jay slammed his glass on the table, not meant but his hand to eye co-ordination was fucked and before you could say ‘Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo’, Jay was off into the night like Cinderella rushing to get home before midnight. Shit. Well, at least the drinks had been free.

*

Jensen acquired a superpower overnight, hadn’t realized of course. It had most probably happened while he had been asleep but it was an interesting discovery when after a fitful nights sleep as he dragged himself poolside, a little worse for wear because he hadn’t wanted to waste the free cocktails, only to find out that he had become the incredible invisible man. At least when it came to Jay who went to astounding lengths to blank Jensen at every opportunity the moment he and Daddy Clayton settled themselves by the pool for a day of sitting and flirting. Coincidentally the weather had decided to take a little turn for the worse too, still warm but with the threat of a storm in the air. Jensen admitted to himself while he watched Jay from behind his book, that perhaps he had been a touch pushy with his advances, maybe arrogant too. Alright, extremely arrogant because people can live their lives however they choose. But no matter, ‘Mission Get Laid’ was still a go even if it was a pity that in the entire resort, Jay was the only person who Jensen wanted. Casual holiday sex was there for the taking though, as it wasn’t as if Jensen hadn’t had offers but no, he wanted the one person who seemed to be there with a partner who cared about where the other put their dick, that’s if a contract could be called caring.

As the heavens opened and a sudden torrential downpour sent the resorts holidaymakers scattering for shelter Jensen found himself tucked away in the food veranda, clutching his damp book with his back to Jay. He hadn’t noticed at first, not until he turned and saw the perfect round bald patch on Clayton’s head who was seated in front of his best boy. Jensen rolled his shoulder, a subtle and slow nudge to say hello. Jay huffed but also didn’t look that mad about being pressed up against Jensen’s almost tanned body. 

“Hello.” 

“Hi.” The greeting was muttered out by Jay, barely audible.

“You _can_ see me then?” Jensen said as the rain fell around them in sheets.

“Yah.” Jay inhaled deeply, casting and widening his eyes over Clayton’s bald head. 

“So?” Jensen mouthed. 

“Later.” Jay mouthed back and if Jensen wasn’t mistaken, he thought he saw a little light go on. The thrill of breaking the terms of his keepers contract while he was sat right in front of the two schemers seemed to lighten Jay’s mood.

“Yeah?”

“Hm.” Jay bit his lip and wiped at his face as if to clear the blush away from his cheeks. Jensen winked at him and the young man swooned. Progress.

*

Jensen had no idea what or when ‘later’ meant but presumed it must have been when old man Clayton decided to turn in for the night leaving his slender limbed concubine to his own devices. There was a confidence there that Jensen rather admired, Clayton must have known what a catch Jay was otherwise he wouldn’t have caught him and to allow the boy to roam so freely amongst the wild revellers of Club Tropicana seemed almost reckless. Well good, Jensen thought, at least knowing that Jay was willing to see him again meant that he was in with some kind of a chance. He may not have a monogrammed bathrobe but Jensen was well set in life. A successful realtor with his own spacious rented apartment, decent car, savings, a few investments, a full head of hair and a fully functioning and rather delicious satiny penis which he was more than confident Jay would love. 

Matt had barely crossed his mind during the first two days of his two week vacation, once when he received the flowers and another time when he realized that rather than retreating into his shell and wondering what the hell was wrong with himself, he had become a little ‘fuck you world, I’m great’, hence the sheer level of pig-headed arrogance he had toward toward stealing Jay away from Mr. Snuffleupagus. Because he _was_ going to steal him away.

*

“Steal me away.” Jay snorted at the very idea of it but never said he hated it. Jensen very cleverly arranged to meet Jay off-resort. It would mean spending money on drinks but the privacy and not having to watch Jay twitch and cower each time he _thought_ he saw Clayton was more than worth it. Two days in Ibiza and Jensen was yet to spend a peso. 

“Yeah, since I was meant to be here for two weeks with my boyfriend, I’ve got to have something to do.”

“I was almost on board then. But you ruined it.” Jay teased as they found a cute little bay side bar that flowed out onto the beach and sported a man made blue lagoon. It felt nicer than the resort Jensen noted, a lot less ‘resorty’.

“Would you prefer it if I lied? I like you, and I want you.”

“I bet those pretty green eyes always get what they want.”

“Honestly, they don’t. This isn’t usually my style at all. I don’t tend to go around chasing guys like this. But thank you for noticing I have pretty green eyes.”

“You do. But any way, you’ve taken me away from my mission for the evening.”

“Which is?”

“I was meant to find a boy.”

“Ah. Will I do?”

“No. You’re too old.” Jay smirked at Jensen from behind his sunglasses as they each took a lounger on the beach. “How old _are_ you?”

“I’m seventeen.” It was worth a shot, even for the youthful looking Jensen though, seventeen was one hell of a stretch but Jay found it amusing that he had tried.

“How old are you?” Jay giggled, Jensen liked it when he did that. He had never been one for feminine boys before but Jay wore it well.

“I’m thirty-two.”

“Too old.”

“You’re dating a man in his seventies.” Jensen said in a flat tone.

“You’re too old for _him_.”

“Ah, of course. You know, he’s quite gross.”

“I’m not dating him but yah, I know.” Jay seemed to find it amusing but Jensen figured it was an emotional deflection because Jay agreed. 

“So, how does it work?”

“I hit on a cute guy, I tell him the deal, he either agrees or he doesn’t. But they mostly agree.”

“Why?”

“Uh, money.” Jay said plainly, and clearly by a young man used to a world where money solved every problem known to man.

“Of course. How dumb of me. I would never have done anything like that at your age.”

“Yah you would."

“No, I wouldn’t have.”

“You would.”

“I really wouldn’t.” 

“Yah, trust me. You would.”

“Nope.” 

“Liar.”

“Honestly, thinking back to how I was at eighteen, I would not have wanted to have sex with an old guy watching. Or any kind of guy. Even now, I’m not into threesomes.”

“Oh you’re one of those.” Jay stretched his long, smooth shiny legs which caught Jensen’s eye immediately.

“One of what?”

“A cute little Vanilla Cupcake.” Jay noted Jensen’s wandering eyes and arched his back. The boy tried too hard when he didn’t have to but Jensen still enjoyed the effort. 

“Because I like to have sex with just one person?”

“Yah, I bet you’re a lights off kinda man too.”

“Hey.” Jensen scoffed quite loudly and spat out half a mouthful of beer in the process. “I am not. You don’t know me, I might want you to sit on my fist so I can pretend you’re a Muppet.” Jensen laughed and Jay cracked up.

“And do you?”

“God no. I can’t think of anything worse than fisting.”

“See, vanilla cupcake.”

“No, normal.”


	4. Doing The Wooing

Jensen and Jay bickered about the ins and outs, pun intended, of threesomes and what constitutes being a ‘vanilla cupcake’ as Jay had put it. Jensen put up a very convincing argument suggesting he take Jay to bed to prove that he was definitely more ‘tutti frutti’ than vanilla. Jay declined, again. But Jensen wasn’t in any way deterred, instead he chose patience as a virtue while he listened to Jay, quite graphically, talk about his and Claytons’s last threesome encounter. 

“I met this really cute guy-”

“Cuter than me?” Jensen interrupted with a huge grin. 

“-shut up. He was gorgeous, but yah, it’s difficult for me to remember a guy more gorgeous than you.” Jay bit his lip and lost himself for a moment, an almost moan emanating from the back of his throat. More progress. “Yah, so I liked him and he fit Clayton’s strict criteria. I explained that Clayton likes to watch but barely gets involved. I didn’t tell him why because limp dicks tend to be a turn off.” Jay said seriously.

“No shit.”

“Shut up. Any way, he came back to the apartment with me-”

“Where do you live?”

“Oh my God, stop interrupting, Jenny.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Fine, we have an apartment in Austin. Yah, so he came up-”  
Jensen was kind of glad, no he was very pleased that he was drunk because Jay really enjoyed taking the scenic route when it came to telling stories. A story that Jensen was not enjoying one bit and seemed take an age to get to the parts he _really_ didn’t want to hear.

“-and Clayton was waiting in the bedroom. We got down to it, kissing and stuff. The vanilla stuff that you’re so into.” Jay cackled and gave Jensen a shove which meant contact and the young boys hand lingered around Jensen’s bicep. “Hm, firm. Yah, so we’re kissing and putting on a show. We get naked and the guy fingers me and eats my ass hole out. And I hear Clayton in the corner, which is fine because it kind of turns me on when I can just hear him. If I look at him, my boner is gone for the rest of the night. So yah, we fuck nice and slow on the bed, then Clayton likes it if we fuck on his lap. He’s completely obsessed with my nipples and likes to suck them while I’m coming.”

“Oh God.” Jensen flopped back on the lounger and slung an arm over his eyes. It wasn’t what he wanted to hear at all, even if Jay seemed fake-enthusiastic when he spoke and could completely understand the old man’s fascination with Jay’s tiny boy tits. “You talk about it as if it’s all so normal. How the fuck can you be with someone you can’t even look at?”

“Money.” Jay muttered, turning his head away from Jensen who thought if anything, Jay look to be embarrassed by what he had just spurted out.

“Bullshit.”

“Don’t, Jensen. You asked, you wanted to hear.”

“Changed my mind.” Jensen muttered from his arm. “I’m sorry but I don’t believe money is the answer to everything. Nor that it makes a person happy or somehow validates behavior that they’re not entirely comfortable with.” And that had been a step too far.  


“You know, I’m gonna go find a boy for Clayton and me. You clearly have a problem with the way I live my life, so this time, I definitely do not want to see you again. You can sit up on the moral high ground on your own. I hope it’s cold up there and you die of hypothermia.” Jay was up and off his lounger and kicking up sand as he stomped off the beach. 

“Jesus. Jay, come on!” Jensen called out.

“No! Leave me alone!”

“Fine. But I won’t give up!”

Jay flipped Jensen off and left the man alone for the second night in a row. 

*

Jensen would have enjoyed the beach, the sun glistening on the lagoon and the sound of the waves breaking on the bay had it not been for his coming down with a severe case of ‘foot-in-mouth’ disease. He had always been an opinionated person but even he couldn’t understand just why he felt the need to fixate on and constantly berate Jay for his choice of lifestyle when really he could have just concentrated on some 20th century flirting instead of behaving like a caveman. But he made a plan as he worked his way through his beer and what was left of Jay’s peach schnapps.

Next day, Jensen decided to give tanning himself by the pool a miss. He had never really been a ‘sit by the pool on vacation’ type so he ventured out of the resort to see some sights that weren’t people aggressively making out or vomiting in the swimming pool. People who came to Ibiza now used the island as if it were a huge night spot, but Jensen knew there was more to it. He had seen pictures of the old town in a brochure before he and Matt had left which now felt like a lifetime ago. It was nice, just to wander and take in a calmer and more ordinary Ibiza, watching people go about their lives, sampling food from family run delis and practicing his very bad Spanish. But aside from all the culture, Jensen was on a mission to woo Jay once and for all. Vowing to set aside his prejudices. If he was as serious as he felt about stealing Jay away then he had to approach it differently.  


The local businesses seemed to sell quite a lot of touristy items, plates with scenes and vistas of the island, beautiful hand painted canvasses but nothing appeared to be right for Jay; the boy who lived a life where he could have anything he wanted. Eventually Jensen came upon a tiny jewelers tucked away down a white stone alleyway shaded from the sun. There was no sign outside and the window displaying the few items for sale was small and dirty but on closer inspection Jensen saw the perfect gift; a pretty pink and gold hand-beaded anklet which came with a gold charm of your own choosing. Jensen hesitated at first, the jewelery on sale was real gold, which meant real prices. Was he truly prepared to spend money on Jay when all he had been was knocked back at every opportunity and unlikely to even get so much as a holiday fumble? Yes. He was.

The anklet was quite a lot of pesos, a stupid amount and the selection of charms, although vast, were also quite expensive. In broken Spanish, he asked for a ‘J’ and on further thought, he asked for two. It was likely that Jay might have thought the gift was from Clayton, two ‘J’s would prove otherwise and since Jensen was going to pass the gift on anonymously it was the best if most expensive choice. Jensen though, could easily imagine the pretty, rustic anklet sitting prettily around Jay’s tan ankle. All pink and glittery gold with the two little ‘J’ charms dangling against his foot. The jeweler, an old weathered looking man seemed grateful for Jensen’s custom which took the edge off parting with so much money for the sake of a virtual stranger.

*

Jensen retreated to his room once he had returned from his sojourn around the old town, thinking it better to put a little distance between himself and Jay. The boy had made it clear that he hadn’t wanted to see Jensen again, so he was more than happy to hide away in his suite, drink wine and perhaps somewhat sadly, masturbate because he needed to, not because he wanted to. Jensen’s sex life with Matt had become stale toward the end. Matt had been getting his elsewhere and behaved as if Jensen had no clue about his long weekend business trips and forgetting the time when he rolled in late after work. Jensen hadn’t had any kind of sex for weeks, probably months which made him briefly rethink his play toward Jay. Of course he wanted to fuck him, wanted to fuck him into the middle of next week but he knew, deep down it was more than that. He genuinely liked him and had spent more money on him in one go than he probably had on Matt during their entire time together. 

“Oh God, I _am_ a Sugar Daddy.” Jensen groaned, too wrapped up in his thoughts as he waddled into the bathroom to rinse away a couple of weeks worth of spunk from his stomach which made him feel all the more pitiful and incredibly alone.

*

Jensen dropped the anklet on Jay’s lounger. It was a bit of a risk but the odd couple had settled themselves poolside with such regularity that Jensen believed it was the perfect opportunity to take his chance since he knew Jay would definitely find the gift.

“What are you doing here? You’re not a VIP member.” Some Spanish man with an American twang in his accent which he probably picked up while trying to learn English by watching episodes of Cheers caught Jensen half in the act as he tried to retreat back to his hiding place to watch Jay discover his gift. 

“I was lost.” Jensen replied with sarcasm and a grin, both of which were lost on the man who took it upon himself to shoo at Jensen as if he were a cat pissing on the roses.

“Go now. Please.” 

“Okay, take it easy, guy.” Jensen laughed, feeling like a naughty schoolboy as he tucked himself away behind the bar with a plain old beer to watch as Jay found his gift. 

An hour and four beers later, Jay and Clayton wandered out from their suite and over to their loungers. Jensen figured that they must have them reserved since all the rich and well-to-do tended to all sit in the same places which was dull in Jensen’s opinion. Wouldn’t they at least want a different view every day? The couple went through their ritual of slipper and robe removal before Clayton plonked himself down into his lounger like a cartoon anvil and Jay bent over (lovely view) to unfold his towel. And then, he saw it. Jensen could just about see Jay’s face close enough to pick up on the look of slight confusion and then as he almost turned to Clayton to thank him but then notice the two little J charms dangling from the anklet. Jay glanced around the poolside, clearly looking for some sign of Jensen but coming up with nothing. It was worth being hidden away so he could watch Jay smile to himself then surprise him completely by giving the jewelery a soft kiss which made Jensen’s heart pound like a single strike on a bass drum. And it was at that moment, Jensen realized that wooing Jay with romance was not only the key to winning him over but also much more enjoyable than being an arrogant pervy snob.

*

Day two of ‘Seduce the Beautiful Sugar Baby’ proved to be a little more difficult because Jensen had set himself an almost impossible task. The jewelry had brought him close to breaking the bank and in hindsight he thought that maybe he should have saved it for last because it also made the job of finding new and original gifts more difficult to conjure up, but conjure he did. At 8AM the next day, Jensen bribed the bartender to put together a brand new cocktail for Jay. He didn’t have a huge amount of money to bribe with which was just as well since the bartender seemed quite on board with the task.

“What do you want?”

“I need it to be blue and sweet.”

Luckily the bartender spoke and understood English perfectly and after a lot of trial and error, namely the experimental cocktails turning green or the mixture separating into two unattractive lumps, they together created a bright blue coconut concoction dressed with a huge extravagant blue bejeweled feather curling over the edge of the glass with three maraschino cherries threaded onto the end. 

“What are you calling it?” The bartender was leaning on his elbows across the bar, both he and Jensen wondering about their extravagant creation that would have made even Liberace recoil.

“The Jay Bird.” Jensen grinned. “So, repeat the plan back to me.”

“I go up to the guy with the drink and say ‘Your drink, sir’. And then hand him the note.”

“Have you got the note?” 

“In my pocket.”

“Great.” Jensen grinned and then hiccuped because it was 9AM, he was drunk and you just don’t tip experimental cocktails down the sink. Even the lumpy ones.

*

After a sobering up coffee, Jensen hid himself away to watch the skit play out from a distance. He hadn’t spoken to Jay since their set-to on the beach and seen him only upon Jay’s discovery of the jewelry. Jensen was surprised to realize that he missed him, they had barely spoken, at least not about anything more deep than Jay’s stupid relationship but he missed him all the same. The reaction to The Jay Bird was quite anticlimactic though because it was almost identical to Jay’s reaction to the jewelry, which Jensen noticed he was wearing and looked as pretty as he had imagined it would. Jensen watched the initial confusion, then the affectionate smile as he examined the glass and covertly read the little note away from Clayton’s prying eyes. Not that the old man pried, Jay was nothing more than a decoration sitting next to him, something to be admired when the man remembered that he was there. And again, Jay looked around for his not-so-secret admirer but came up with nothing.

The note read; ‘ _The Jay Bird, created especially for you, by you know who x_ ’

*

Playing the long game sucked. While pestering Jay hadn’t worked, the odd decision to woo him from afar was quite boring when he wasn’t doing the wooing. 

“Doing the wooing.” Jensen said aloud to himself with a chuckle as he pottered around his hotel suite, hiding. The cocktails from earlier in the day had made him feel sick and he just felt fucking grumpy for the rest of day which he spent eating, talking to himself and refraining from jerking off just because he was that bored. He could have wandered down to the bay, or ventured back into the old town but he was also quite excited about the next day. The final ‘gift’ and hopefully he would have succeeded in tempting Jay away from the dark side and into a world of a partner with a working cock.

1984 was a tumultuous and worrying time for gay men, there hadn’t been a time when being homosexual was a dream come true since probably around the time of the ancient Greeks. Persecution, prejudice and prison sentences alongside clandestine relationships and encounters. And now it seemed that the new found promiscuity of the community came at a devastating price with news of new and deadly virus which was plaguing homosexual men. The idea of it terrified Jensen, which rightly should have. He had never been the kind of man to put himself about but the threat was there in the back of his mind constantly. Matt’s playing around hadn’t made Jensen feel any better and despite his still wanting to sleep with his boyfriend, as time went on, the worry of where he had been weighed too heavily on him and so he gave up trying. 

Knowing of Jay’s open relationship was a little niggle that had been playing over in the back of Jensen’s mind; wondering if someone like Clayton, a man from a generation clueless about safe sex even bothered with condoms and health checks. Jensen hoped that Jay had more sense. Those concerns aside, Jensen hadn’t wanted to sleep with someone so bad for a very long time. Everything about Jay turned him on, the way he moved, the arch of his back, the way his legs seemed to go up to his shoulders, his perky boy boobs, everything was utter perfection as far as Jensen was concerned. Spending time with Jay had become one of this new favorite things along with the fact that all he could think about was giving the boy a long slow dicking.

“Yeah, long slow and hard.” Jensen muttered to himself as he sucked olive oil from his fingers and flicked through a bunch of confusing television channels. God, he missed watching Dynasty on ABC. Anything to take his mind off his mini obsession with Jay. Jay the Jay Bird. The pretty boy with painted toenails and a dancers body. Jensen hadn’t really gone in much for effeminate boys before even once arguing with a friend that the whole idea of liking men was to like _men_. Hairy, muscular, deep-voiced men. But Jay had all the necessary equipment that definitely made him male. He was just a very pretty, delicate boy and the very thought of him turned Jensen on to the point of discomfort and distraction. It was a new sensation, almost as if Jensen hadn’t known real attraction before and the distance he had put between himself and the bewitching Jay Bird only seemed to prove one thing; absence makes the heart grow fonder.


	5. Cute Lil' Pink Thing

“I’ve lost my room key.” Jensen said, facing off with a surly receptionist who looked like she would most likely have suited a career with the Nazi party than one in hospitality.

“You have to pay.” The receptionist said for the third time. Jensen had understood the first time and had been holding his credit card under her nose waiting for her to charge it ever since.

“I know.” Jensen said, moving the card closer to the woman’s face. It was so tempting to flick her nose with it. “I don’t mind, it was my mistake. Charge it and please give me another key to my room.”

Jensen’s credit card was snatched from under his nose while his original room key sat safely in his pocket with a condom threaded onto the key chain. It was literally the key to his last ‘gift’ for Jay. Himself. Arrogant, sure. But he hadn’t been going to so much effort to entice Jay, only to reward him at the end of it with a Snickers bar. With his credit card returned and a shiny new key in his pocket, Jensen ventured out once again to the VIP poolside and dropped his ‘condom key’ onto Jay’s lounger. It wasn’t as conspicuous as the anklet. A condom attached to a hotel room key virtually screamed ‘ _come hither and let me fuck you_ ’ but Jensen had been romantic and mysterious but now it was serious cards on the table time. 

*

“Yesterday I watched a guy walk up to another guy and push his hand down the front of his swimming trunks. They were fucking in seconds.” The bartender Luis, Jensen’s partner in cocktail inventing crime and who knew of his new friends plot, was regaling Jensen with tales of orgies and public sex and how perhaps he should just ‘go for it’ rather than fucking around with romantic gestures. Jensen didn’t agree.

“No, that’s not my style.” Jensen said, standing on a rung of the bar stool he was sat on and watching out for Jay to take his place by the pool.

“It’s everyone’s style here. You must have known about this place before you came here.”

“Honestly. I didn’t. I just thought it was a nice resort, so did my boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?” 

“Well, did. He dumped me on the airplane here and fucked a flight attendant in the bathroom.” Jensen said plainly since it had taken him all of five seconds to get over it. “Actually, he fucked the flight attendant _then_ dumped me. Which is slightly worse.” He laughed.

“So this Jay Bird. Rebound?”

“No, my relationship with my ex ended a long time ago. Is it me, or are they late? I paid fifty bucks for that room key.” Jensen frowned. 

“Your time is fast.” Luis said, cocking his head to look at Jensen’s watch.

“Oh.”

“But you came to a sex club with your boyfriend and yet he has the sex on the plane before he gets here.” Luis seemed to find the whole thing quite amusing.

“A what?”

“Club Tropicana is a mostly sex club.” Luis shrugged.

“What?” Jensen blinked, the deep gravel usually apparent in his voice reduced to a squeak of surprise.

“A sex club.” 

“I heard what you said.”

“Did you not know this?”

“Well, I heard that it had a reputation for being a bit wild but-”

“Why do you come to sex club with your boyfriend?”

“To mend our relationship.” Jensen said, his tone flat and confused.

“That went, not so well.”

“You think?” Jensen hissed but his annoyance was not meant to be projected onto Luis. Fucking stupid Matt, and stupid himself for not realizing where in the world he was. Jensen _did_ wonder why so many people hit on him on his first day by the pool. And how he came across so many couples more than making out. He thought they were just being exuberant and enjoying themselves a bit too much. A sex club holiday where he had morphed into some romance novel ass hole trying to woo a boy who was clearly there for the sex part. Just as Jensen decided against inviting Jay up to his room and moved to retrieve the key, out came Mr. Snuffleupagus and Big Jay Bird. Waddling and gliding toward their loungers respectively for another day of sitting and tanning and no doubt doing God knows what with all that Club Tropicana had to offer in the way of eager little twinks.   
Jensen watched as Jay found the key, a little smile dimpled his cheeks and Jensen felt instantly that he had made the right choice. And fuck, Jay slipped the key inside his tiny pale blue Speedo and if his blissed out facial expression was anything to go by, he enjoyed it. And so did Jensen because his cock pulsed inside his shorts which made him groan with a mixture of shock and arousal. Jay’s sexuality was potent and Jensen could feel it from meters away, and it was fucking marvelous. 

*

Jensen was well aware that Clayton turned in early most nights and let Jay run wild in the club which had been a welcome thought at first but as Jensen got himself ready he decided he didn’t like the idea of it because that meant Jay was most probably bouncing around on various dicks or taking them back to his hotel suite for Clayton’s viewing pleasure. Jensen had, however been heartened by Jay’s reaction to the key and the condom and had barely thought about anything but its risqué location all afternoon leading Jensen to fantasize what was down _there_. A pretty pink dick with either a neatly trimmed bush or a smooth oasis of lickability. Ever since Burt Reynolds showcased his hairy man body in that Cosmopolitan centerfold just over a decade ago, ‘real men’ had been the thing for women and the discerning gentleman too but Jensen got a thing for smooth bodies and very little body hair after he had met Matt who welcomed Jensen into a world of extreme male grooming. Jensen believed you had to be truly in love with anyone who allowed you to shave their ass hole. He’d been wrong about that, he hadn’t loved Matt at all, not really.

*

Jensen heard the key turn in the lock as he lazed on his bed sipping beer in his cozy white hotel room bathrobe, one tanned leg poking out in an attempt to look seductive. At first sight of Jay, the boy had beat him hands down. 

“For some reason, you barely know me, but you already seem to know what pushes my buttons.” Jay said, standing by the open door in a short sage green silk robe decorated with pretty painted birds. The anklet was set neatly around his dainty ankle and suited his tan skin perfectly.

“I just figured I was going about things the wrong way.” Jensen said, sitting up slowly and taking in the view. “And I discovered where I was today.”

“Ibiza?” Jay allowed a playful smirk to dance around his lips as he closed door.

“Yeah, I know that part.” Jensen grinned, getting up to meet Jay half way between the bed and the door. “I didn’t know this place was a sex club.”

“That kind of explains a lot. Club Tropicana isn’t known for hopeless romantics.” Jay smiled because the romance had been the sexiest encounter he’d ever had with a man.

“I’m a romantic, am I?” 

“Hm, you are.” Jay’s breath was stolen from his body as Jensen backed him up against the door and kissed him hard and greedy. Jensen heard the room key jangle as it hit the floor and felt just how much Jay liked romance against his hip. Jensen was wide eyed and turned on when he pulled back. Jay looked at him with black pupils and a matching look of awe. “I don’t want to rush this.”

“Me neither. Shall we have a drink on the balcony?”

“Hm, I’d like that. I’ve enjoyed being remotely seduced, I want to see what you’ve got now that we’re breathing the same air.” Jay’s voice was breathy as he caught it all back in his lungs and was writhing between the door and Jensen’s gorgeously thick body.

“You’re not meant to fall in love at Club Tropicana are you?” 

“No, I don’t believe you are.”

*

“I don’t have any champagne because I noticed that you have to pay for it and I kind of used all of my money on your jewelry. Is beer okay?” Jensen was knelt in front of the mini bar and glancing up at Jay who was just a pair of sexy legs. He could see up his robe too.

“How much did you spend on the anklet?” Jay gasped which surprised Jensen because he assumed the boy was used to having quite a lot of money spent on him.

“Enough.” Jensen grinned. “Beer?”

“Hm.” Jay nodded.” Is it real gold?”

“Yeah, I just saw it and thought you’d like it.” Jensen stood up, handing Jay an ice cold beer.

“I do, I love it. It’s completely my style.” 

“I thought so.” Jensen smiled at how Jay seemed to be overawed by him, that preening princess who sat by the pool all day had vanished. The confidence was still there but Jay felt real to Jensen for the first time and he liked it a lot. They sat together on the balcony and watched the party by the pool in silence for a while as they sipped on their beer.

“Did you really not realize where you were?”

“No clue.” Jensen laughed around the rim of his beer bottle. “I knew it was wild but I didn’t know it was a club.”

“You know you have to join, don’t you? You can’t just book a vacation here like a regular resort.”

“What? I never joined-” Jensen pursed his lips as he put two and two together and came up with ‘major ass hole’. “-Matt. He did it. What a fucking ass hole.”

“It’s not cheap either.”

“Seriously?”

“What did you think, that membership was just a smiling face?” Jay giggled. “You’re so cute when you’re clueless.”

“Thanks.” Jensen said grumpily but it was short lived as he sat back in his chair to admire Jay. “But what a reward. Beautiful boy.”

“Jensen.”

“Is that contract you spoke about legally binding?”

“No, not really. It’s complicated but not legal.”

“So, you really are free to get swept off your feet by a handsome stranger?” Jensen grinned.

“Yah, I am.”

“Why the resistance?”

“Reasons.” Jay shrugged, clearly not keen to elaborate any further. “But you’ve made me see that I’ve been missing out.”

“Missing out on what?”

“So many things.” Jay sighed and set his beer on the table between them. He stood up and untied his robe which fluttered onto the floor of the balcony. Underneath he was wearing a tiny white G-string which clung to his cock. Jensen could almost see it through the slight and sheer fabric.

“Are you sure?” Jensen slid to the edge of his seat, sneaking a last sip of beer before setting on the floor by his feet.

“Yah, I’m sure, Jenny.” Jay’s long fingers teased at the underwear until he noted Jensen shaking his head.

“No, I wanna take those off.”

The journey from balcony to bed was a series of trips and stumbles as the pair kissed their way there and Jay untangled Jensen’s bathrobe belt, pushing the final barrier between them over his shoulders.

“Freckles.” Jay muttered as the bathrobe fell to the floor and they fell onto the bed.

“Got a ton of ‘em.” Jensen chuckled, maneuvering Jay over his body so the boy was sitting across his thighs. “God, I already love touching you.” He said, hands spread out over Jay’s flat stomach as he finally got his hands on his prize. He teased his thumb inside the top of Jay’s G-string. “May I?”

“Yah, you may.” Jay sucked his stomach in which created a smooth concave from hip to hip. Jensen pulled the fabric away from the boys body and peeked inside. 

“Oh wow, no tan lines and dolphin smooth. And my God-” Jensen pulled the G-string down over Jay’s cock which was nothing like he had imagined. “-a very large dick. I’m surprised Clayton hasn’t lopped this off and kept it for himself.” Jensen snorted.

“Shut up and stop fucking around.” Jay swiped Jensen across his chest playfully. 

“I just wasn’t expecting-” Jensen blinked as Jay’s cock lolled out from inside his G-string which had held him together when the boy had been soft. “-this.”

“What _were_ expecting?”

“A cute lil’ pink thing.” Jensen chuckled as Jay’s cock twitched and pulsed and hung there like a tempting swell of ripe fruit.

“Yah well, I had one of those when I was like eleven, you pervert.”

“You’re just, well even though you’re tall, you’re very delicate.”

“Thank you. But, I have to hold something back, Jenny.”

Jensen wasn’t a fan of being referred to as ‘Jenny’, purely because it was Matt’s go-to name for his boyfriend whenever he had done anything bad, like another man’s penis for example. But Jensen allowed the name to be reborn through Jay’s lips because he sounded so fucking cute when he whined the name out. Jensen had an instant renewed love for the moniker.

“You do, and you certainly have.” Jensen said, head cocked with interest and concentration as he slipped the strings of the G over Jay’s pert little bottom and watched as the boy managed to twisted and lift sexily to help remove it. A pro when it came to being observed if ever there was one. Jensen tucked the freed underwear under his pillow. “Souvenir.” He grinned.

“Most people take home a straw donkey when they come to Spain.” Jay laughed, now wearing nothing but his pretty anklet as he laid over Jensen’s body.

“I’m quite happy with the underwear.” Jensen grinned, gently cupping Jay’s puffy nipples. “I like these.”

“Hm. I’m glad. Some people don’t.” Jay shivered as Jensen thumbed over them, nipples stiffening against the pads of his thumbs. “I have to explain them sometimes. It’s a condition I have.”

“Oh?” Jensen cocked a quizzical eyebrow.

“Hm.” Jay nodded. “Tell you another time.” He sighed, leaning over Jensen’s body. They kissed deep, long and slow like both had been starved of affection; which indeed they both had.

Fuck sake, it was all suddenly so maddeningly easy with Jay, they moved together like they had always fit, Jensen slotting between Jay’s lithe thighs like a dream. The both of them very aware of the other, but it wasn’t awkward nor uncomfortable just instinctive and the feeling of two souls coming together and being perfectly matched. Jensen tried not to think about it too much as Jay pulled down Jensen’s briefs, nimble fingers and dipped head with keen eyes as he received _his_ prize. They moved to lie side by side and Jensen had to lift a hip from bed, his cock bending as his underwear was tugged down. Jensen’s dick unfurled, almost hard and now the soul interest of Jay. He felt as if he were suddenly in for a treat.

“Like it?”

“Hm.” Jay nodded, his slicked back hair had started to come apart and one tendril of heavily gelled dark brown hair was hanging over one eye. Jensen just about caught the flick of Jay’s tongue from under his nose and then heard a soft whine. “Love it.” 

Jensen found himself rolling onto his back as Jay crawled down his body and nuzzled the wet head of his cock with his nose, he heard him inhale which sent an instant message from brain to dick that came out as a languid pulse which lifted it from his blonde mound of curly hair. 

“Fuck.” Jay muttered, dipping his head as he laid testing licks and swipes of tongue over Jensen’s sweat sticky shaft. “Hm”. Jensen slid his arms behind his head, lifting it for a better view, watching Jay play as if Jensen’s dick was a dead mouse and the boy was a curious cat. 

“Do you always play with your food?” Jensen said deeply as he tried frantically to remember when he had last been _that_ turned on. Years ago? Ever?

“Love giving head.” Jay muttered and Jensen could just about feel the vibration of the words against the head of his dick. “I’m not usually allowed to.”

Okay, so the last thing Jensen wanted to do was to discuss Clayton as he was on the cusp of getting his neglected penis sucked by a male Goddess who ‘ _loves giving head_ but his curiosity had been piqued. 

“I’ll bite. Why?”

“Because-” Jay looked up, chin rubbing casually against Jensen’s cock. “-his thing doesn’t work and he gets his panties in a bunch if I try to suck the dick of whomever I’m fucking in front of him.”

“I love how you used ‘whomever’ in that weird collection of words.” Jensen smirked then Jay bit into his cock quite hard. As if he were biting into a corn cob. Jensen merely cocked an eyebrow and his dick dribbled with pleasure.

“Oh my God. You pain queen.” Jay gasped.

“He’s quite tough.”

“No shit.”


	6. Bad Things

Jensen had never been a bottom in his life, nor ever displayed any kind of submissive behavior in the bedroom, or wherever it was he was having sex. But Jay was surprisingly dominant when it came to getting what he wanted and it felt so fucking phenomenal Jensen wasn’t about to start complaining about his male pride. Jensen’s cock had gone, he hadn’t seen it for about fifteen minutes because it was wedged inside Jay’s throat, pulsing and twitching and coating the boys gullet with inordinate amounts of precome. He had both hands curled around the pillow under his head, his legs were spread open like a ten buck whore and Jay was sucking him off as if it were a fucking competition.

“God, fuck, yes.” Jensen groaned, his chin was pressing into chest and he couldn’t help but hiss out every word he said. “Fuck!” Jay was good, too good. Jensen was lasting longer than had expected to because he didn’t want it to stop despite the insanely intense feeling and he was close to maxing out his willpower. Jay’s throat had a choke hold around the head of Jensen’s cock, his teeth were pressing into the shaft and Jensen felt nauseous with arousal. “I’m gonna come, fuck. I wanna fuck you. Don’t let me come.” Jay couldn’t reply of course because it’s rude to speak with your mouth full, so he just shook his head which tugged Jensen’s cocked from side to side and made him come so hard that he pulled his knees to his chest because he didn’t know what the fuck else to do with them. “Oh God and he’s a swallower. Of course he fucking is. Fuck!” Jay wouldn’t stop either, milking and licking and dragging his pretty pink lips up and down Jensen’s spent shaft until his cock slipped out of Jay’s mouth of its own volition. 

“How long is your recovery time?” Jay purred, his voice a little rough around the edges. 

“Jesus.” Jensen laughed and let his Jell-O legs flop back against the bed with a jaunty bounce. “Twenty minutes?”

“Nice.” Jay grinned and clambered up Jensen’s trembling body, his cock bouncing and dripping, leaving a trail of precome over Jensen’s thighs. 

“You are _really_ good at that. Like, fucking perfect.”

“Thank you, you have a nice dick. It’s so thick and wide. It’s a real mouthful.” 

“Dirty, aren’t you?” Jensen smirked, eyes like saucers as Jay talked so casually.

“I can be, for the right man. And so are you.”

“It’s been a while since I let myself go, I’m surprised I lasted that long.” Jensen wiggled into the bed which he noticed for the first time as being extremely comfortable, Jay settled his chin just below a nipple which he spent a few seconds rubbing his tongue over. 

“When was the last time you jerked off?”

“Uh, yesterday? Day before? I can’t remember. You had given me blue balls. I had to.” Jensen smirked. “Have I got you all night?”

“Possibly. He wasn’t expecting me to go out and find a boy tonight but he’s probably asleep.” 

“So I have you all night then?”

“Yah. Why did I give you blue balls?” Jay was working Jensen’s nipple again which wasn’t really doing much in the way of turning him on, but the view was lovely and Jensen liked how Jay’s tongue was coral pink and incredibly long.

“Because I had been perving on you for a couple of days and it sent my brain into overdrive thinking about what I wanted to do to you.” 

“When you barely knew me?”

“I knew enough. And any way, you pick up guys you don’t know at all and fuck them. What’s the difference?”

“The way you like me is nice.” Jay muttered sadly, laying his head on Jensen’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad, sweetheart.” 

“Oh don’t.” The protestation came out as a whine and the suddenly the night wasn’t going as well as Jensen had planned in his head but it was then that he realized that Jay meant more to him than just a vacation fling. 

“What have I said now?”

Jay was up and off the bed so fast, Jensen barely had time to react. The boy bore all the signs of leaving but to Jensen’s relief he made a beeline for the mini bar and then the balcony, stark naked for a few moments in view of God knows who until he was wrapped up in his robe; not that the garment hid a great deal. Jensen sat up on his elbows, feeling that Jay needed some space from whatever was worrying him. 

“Do you have any pot?” Jay called out from the balcony.

“Uh, no.” Jensen called back with a frown.

“Are you going to come and find out what’s wrong with me?”  
Jensen laughed at that, climbed out of bed and joined Jay who was stretched out on one of the two loungers on the balcony. His beer was still cold enough to drink and Jay was drinking a mini bottle of neat Vodka.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What’s wrong?”

“Everything.”

Jensen blinked and dragged a hand over his hair which stood to attention the moment his fingers slipped through the lengths. Sex hair at its finest. 

“Start at the beginning.” Jensen said, moving his lounger to opposite Jay. It wasn’t the quietest place to have a heart to heart, but the music and voices coming from poolside just below them were easy enough to filter out, for now. The night was still young.

“It’s you. You got me thinking about things. You’re so sweet to me and it made me realize how unhappy I am.”

“Would it make you feel any better to know that I started out just wanting to steal you from that old man and have you bounce on my dick for an hour?” Jensen grinned then grimaced as his beer was perhaps a little too warm now as he sipped it.

“No. Because then you bought this-” Jay turned his ankle and pointed his toes, showcasing the pretty anklet. “-and made me that beautiful cocktail, I knew that you were serious to go to so much effort.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I like it. It was sweet and romantic. I don’t have much of that in my life.”

“You said he treats you well.” 

“He buys me stuff which somehow acts like a balm to soothe away all the crappy stuff that has happened.” Jay shrugged, emptying his little bottle of Vodka. “Can you bring everything from the mini bar? I feel like it’s going to be one of those nights.”

Jensen had never been adverse to binge drinking and dutifully got up from his lounger, giving anyone with a view of his balcony a full frontal flash of his floppy used penis. Within moments, Jensen had returned with his room trash can full with the contents of the mini bar, two glasses and a bucket full of ice.

“There, go nuts.” Jensen grinned.

“Classy.” Jay teased as he mixed himself a rum and Coke.  
Jensen sat straddled over his lounger mixing his own gin and tonic, he could feel Jay’s eyes on him which felt heated even though he couldn’t see them.

“He doesn’t hurt you, does he?” Jensen figured he’d get the most serious question on his mind out quickly, as much as he wanted to help Jay, he also wanted them both to have a decent evening.

“No. Not like that. He doesn’t abuse me directly.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means, I’m not dumb. I know what the whole set up he and I have, I agreed to it because I must have a needy, greedy streak in me. I like attention, I like nice things and Clayton offered it all to me.”

“But?”

“He’s gross, I don’t find him remotely attractive nor really any of the guys I ‘perform’ with for him.”

“So why do it? You told me the contract isn’t legally binding. Couldn’t you walk away any time you wanted?”

“No.” Jay shook his head and for all Jensen knew, it looked like the boy was fighting back a tsunami of tears.

“What’s going on with him, Jay?” 

“Things. Bad things.” 

“What bad things?” Jensen was supremely concerned now because Jay looked genuinely frightened. “You can tell me, I don’t have anyone to tell.”

“I dunno. I’ve not told a soul before now.” 

“Try me.”

“Fuck.” Jay fell back against the lounger and poured his rum and Coke down his throat. “People would go nuts if they found out I told someone.”

“I’m not someone, I’m your new boyfriend.” Jensen chuckled lightly because the mood was too maudlin for words now but Jay’s phrasing made him pause. “People? What people?” Jay flashed him a brief but brilliant smile which made his eyes sparkle until he broke down into uncontrollable tears. 

*

It was quite a story and not one Jensen had been expecting. He’d been hoping for something a little more poetic ‘ _I was making a living as a hooker on the streets and he saved me!_ ’ or ‘ _I’m a genius and he’s funding my college fees_ ’. No, it wasn’t either of those things which would have been easier to swallow than the truth which was horrible and disturbing.

“Clayton and my father were friends from college back in the day. My Dad was a late bloomer when it came to marriage and having children, well me. I’m an only child.” Jay sighed. “You might know him.”

“Might I?”

“You’re from southern Texas right? I know the accent.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Well, one word. Padalecki.”

“Fuck, you’re kidding me, your father is the governor of Texas?”

“Yah.” Jay snorted as if Jensen’s answer was a punchline to a joke. “Don’t be impressed, my father is a bastard.”

“He’s a politician, kind of goes with the territory.”

“Huh, yah. It’s funny because he _is_ good at his job but that’s about it. And uh, he’s gay.”

“Woah, okay.” Jensen finished his gin and tonic then poured another because Jay was taking a woefully long time to get to the point again.

“Yah. My mom and I are the ‘smoke and mirrors’ in his life. He likes young guys, a lot. He and Clayton once had a private club-”

“Oh God.” Jensen knew where the conversation was going now.

“Clayton has film footage, photographs and letters that would ruin my fathers career. They had a huge falling out a few years ago and Clayton decided to blackmail my father, threatened to out him and disgrace him.”

“So, your father did the decent thing and paid Clayton off.” Jensen said, knowing full well that wasn’t what happened.

“Oh no, Clayton wanted me. And dear Daddy gave me to him. I’m the hush-hush money.” 

“Jesus Christ.” 

“So there _is_ a contract. But it’s not what you think. I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry I kept up the act in front of you and told you all of those things.”

“No.” Jensen shook his head and risked moving onto the flimsy lounger in front of Jay who was shaking like a leaf and bug-eyed with a touch of fear. “You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart.”

“But I do though.” Jay whined, flailed and came to a halt against Jensen’s bare chest. “You thought you were going to have a fun holiday fling and, oh God. Your boyfriend just dumped you too.”

“Honestly, that doesn’t matter. None of it does. How the fuck much longer is this going to have to go on for? With Clayton, I mean.”

“Until he’s bored.” Jay sighed. “That’s what he said.”

“Where is your mother in all this?”

“Probably drinking neat Vodka and swallowing handfuls of Quaaludes like popcorn.” Jay shrugged. “She thinks I’m in college.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m just shocked.”

“It’s alright. It could be worse I guess.” Jay lifted his head and smiled at Jensen, a smile that made the older mans heart break in two. “I met you.”

“You did. Is there any way you could get away from this? Is protecting your fathers career really worth it?”

“It used to be.” Jay nodded. “But in the past few days, I’ve seen what else the world can offer.”

“Which is?”

“A nice man who would, might, could possibly love me.”

“Love is a big word.” Jensen chuckled, but he didn’t hate it. He cupped Jared’s cheek and kissed his nose because real kissing felt out of place and a violation of Jay’s vulnerability.

“It’s also a nice word too. I like nice. I need nice.”

“I’m so sorry I was so pushy and judgmental to begin with. I feel bad about that.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know the full story and you redeemed yourself very quickly by being so sweet to me. So thoughtful.”

“I don’t want you to go back to him.” Jensen said, pulling Jay in closer for a warm cuddle. Oh cuddles, Jensen was starved of those too.

“I had a day dream, yesterday.” Jay whispered into Jensen’s neck. 

“Oh?”

“Hm. I dreamed that you came to me in the middle of the night when _he_ was asleep and we packed our bags together and left for some remote Greek island and opened a little taverna and lived together, really happy.”

“I like that daydream.”

“Do you?”

“Hm. The idea of running away from everything sounds very appealing right now.”

“With me?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. With you.”

*

Sex was off the cards for the rest of their night together but neither cared nor really wanted it. They cuddled in bed and chatted idly about the home state they shared, what their favorite movies were and all those things a person talks about when they’ve just met someone new. Jensen had always enjoyed those late night ‘getting to know you’ talks at the beginning of relationships so his disappointment at waking to find an empty space beside him the next morning weighed heavy on him. But Jay had left a note.

_I didn’t want to go. I cried when I snuck out. I couldn’t not go back, I know you understand that now. Meet me by the bay where we had drinks the other night at 2PM. Miss you already, Jenny._   
_YOUR Jay_

Everything had suddenly changed overnight. What had started as a desperate need to get laid had morphed into old-timey wooing with romantic gifts and then to the possible start of a new romance. Jensen didn’t see Jay as a victim and he was sure Jay wouldn’t want to be seen as one either. He was just a boy with untold baggage like everyone else on the planet but sometimes, just sometimes people need rescuing. And that was what Jensen was going to do. He was going to make Jay’s taverna daydream, a daydream come true.

*

Jensen wasn’t inclined to sit by the pool that morning. The idea of watching Jay with Clayton wasn’t his idea of a fun spectator sport and he would only pine and he was sure that Jay would be pining back. Instead, he packed his suitcase. As with all beach/poolside vacations, there wasn’t an awful lot to pack away. Everything was small and skimpy and because he had only enjoyed four days of his holiday, most of his clothes were still unworn. Was he _really_ going to throw caution to the wind and steal the governor of Texas’ son away from a sinister world of blackmail and intrigue? Yes, he was. Fuck missing watching episodes of Dynasty, Jensen was living it.

“How did you get away?” Jensen was tucked inside a dreamy little cove, bare feet ankle deep in the water. He wasn’t taking any chances, since there were important people involved in Jay’s life, he didn’t know who could be watching. No one, obviously but better to be safe than sorry.

“I told him I was sick. He was really nice about it but reminded me it was ‘hook a boy’ night and then he kissed me. He never does that.” Jay grimaced.

“I hope you brushed your teeth.” Jensen teased, manhandling Jay up against his body and swallowing down a ‘ _shut up, gross_ ’ as they shared a heated kiss inside the coolness of the cove.

“I packed my case and went into your room to hide it.” Jay said, huffing his eager words into Jensen’s mouth. “I saw you packed too. We are so in sync.” He beamed.

“Your daydream got under my skin, sweetheart. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’s crazy and probably reckless but I think we should do it.” Jensen could barely believe the words coming out of his mouth, some would tell him that he wasn’t thinking straight. He wasn’t, not really but Jensen didn’t want to think about reality. Reality sucked.

“Tonight, when he goes to bed?” Jay asked, his tone a touch dumbstruck and as if Jensen’s words had hypnotized him into agreeing to the mad plan.

“Yeah, tonight.”


	7. Sex On The Beach

Crazy and probably reckless was an understatement but Jensen wasn’t prepared to spend the rest of his vacation sitting by the pool watching Jay waste some of the best years of his life in the company of a fat old blackmailer. And in a matter of only days, Jensen had gone from sex-stalker via romancer to knight in a shining Speedo hellbent on rescuing the pretty prince from his evil captor by fleeing in the dead of night to some Greek island to start a new life. It was not the vacation he had planned. But he was glad because the whole thing was quite exciting. As much as his life back home in San Antonio had been quite satisfactory; he had money and a decent career, a nice car and a boyfriend although he had often played fast and loose with that description, it always lacked a little excitement. At the end of the day, even at the weekends, Jensen had always been left wanting, as if something were missing and that things could have been a bit more like he was living the only life he had been given rather than his existence feeling more like a practice run than the real thing.

So, excitement meant running away from normal life with a teenage boy whom he definitely liked the look of, gave amazing blow jobs and was being coerced into a questionable relationship by his father, the governor of Texas. Alarm bells be ringing.

*

“We’re not going to be hunted down by the CIA are we?” Jensen smirked because the question was dumb but one he seriously wanted an answer to.

“You watch way too much television.” Jay giggled as they laid together on a huge beach towel each by their cove.

“It’s true, I do. It’s literally how I spend my life. I go to work, I get home and I sit in front of the TV until I get woken up by the Star Spangled Banner.”

“Wow, that’s wild.” Jay teased and gave Jensen a playful shove with his elbow. “What’s your favorite TV show?”

“Jay, come on. Do you really want to know that?” 

“Yah, I do. I want to know everything about you, baby.”

“You do?”

“Yah, of course. I’ve already learned a lot. I like you and I’m interested.”

“What have you learned?” Jensen said, reaching up to run his fingers through Jay’s hair which was wild and free, not a trace of gel, just soft fluffy waves and the odd curl at the nape of his neck.

“Uh, okay.” Jay wiggled with excitement, which was kinda cute, laying on his front in a peach Speedo which off-set his tan ass perfectly. A peach wrapped in peach. “Well, I know you love buffalo wings, hot ones. And that you don’t have a preference to alcohol, you’ll drink anything.” He snorted.

“It’s true, I love booze.”

“You’re from San Antonio, you’re a realtor and you rent a really cool apartment _and_ you make the cutest sound when you come.”

“Oh do I now?”

“Yah.” Jay was all delight and giggles, throwing his pretty slanted eyes up into the air. Demure yet shy.

“Wow, you’re lovely. Can I keep you?” Jensen sighed. Jay nodded once then buried half of his face behind his forearm. “I hope it isn’t all the booze and sun and sea that’s making us do this. I hope we have something beyond holiday lust.”

“I think we do. You’re the first person I told about all the bullshit with my father and Clayton, no one else knows about it.”

“What about your friends back home, they have no idea?”

“Nope. Not a clue. Some think I went to college, others-” Jay shrugged. “-I have no idea where they think I am.”

“It’s not right, none of it. When I first saw you, I thought you looked happy. I jumped to the obvious conclusion of grubby little gold-digger.”

“Don’t say that.” Jay said sadly but curled himself up inside Jensen’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m just being honest. But then I could see how sad you looked and it just didn’t sit right.”

“And all those times you were thinking that, you also wanted to fuck me.” Jay huffed.

“Yeah. I did. Still do.” Jensen lifted Jay’s chin with a finger.   
“Because you’re beautiful and I’m only human. Difference now is, I want to fuck you _and_ I want to keep you.”

“Fuck me here. Right now.”

Jensen hesitated for a split second, as much as they were tucked away and hadn’t seen a soul for almost two hours, they were still in public and being caught in the act had never been one of his kinks. But then he took in the surroundings, the clear water lapping over the rocks, the cool shade of the cove and the way Jay was laid out in front of his eyes, Jensen nodded slowly.

“Yeah, okay.” 

And no sooner had Jensen agreed, Jay was lifting his ass from the ground and pulling his Speedo down, kicking them off with his feet into the sand. It wasn’t as if Jensen hadn’t been paying attention the first time Jay had been naked in front of him but it _was_ as if Jensen hadn’t been paying attention the first time Jay had been naked in front of him. Maybe it was the daylight, maybe he was seeing everything a lot clearer and his mind wasn’t addled with _I have to have you now_ urges of lust.

“You’re staring.” Jay said arching his back from the towel and really giving Jensen something pretty to look at.

“Do you blame me? You’re gorgeous. Is there any where you’re not tan?”

“Oh yah.” Jay was suddenly gleeful and Jensen had to lean back as the tall, gangling boy repositioned himself and flashed Jensen his ass and all that went with it. In between two tiny, round ass cheeks was a strip of pale skin which ran all the way down to Jay’s taint. He was as smooth as silk and sporting an accessory which threw Jensen and was something the little ‘Vanilla Cupcake’ wasn’t expecting.

“Is that a butt plug?” Jensen mumbled the words out because he hadn’t been expecting to see a pretty little baby pink tassel swinging from Jay’s ass hole.

“Yah. Do you like it?” 

“I’ve never seen nor used one before.” Jensen frowned, wanting so badly to tug it. “And you are quite an education.” He grinned, giving in and tugging the tassel which elicited a soft moan from Jay’s lips. “Oh. Wow, wasn’t expecting that. Do you wear these a lot?”

“Yah, when the mood calls for it.” Jay was looking at Jensen from over his shoulder, blinking as the older man turned and tugged the device with avid curiosity. “How old are you again?”

“Thirty-two.” Jensen muttered. 

“Hm. You need to catch up on your sex ed.”

“They taught you how to used butt plugs at your fancy school did they?” Jensen smirked, slowly pulling the plug out which stretched Jay open as he did so.

“Well, when you go to an all boys private school, you learn a few things.”

“I bet you did, you dirty boy.” Jensen chuckled and briefly examined the plug which was weighted, carved with some intricate looking tribal designs and drenched in lube.

“Yah, but I don’t want to talk about school right now. I want you to fuck me, Jenny.” Jay was very good at seduction and knew how to mold his body into pretty attractive shapes and spoke in soft, breathy tones designed to entice. It was all very over-the-top and once again he was trying way too hard but Jensen still enjoyed the effort and it was certainly working on him.

“I’m having trouble figuring out how to do it.” Jensen said, untying the cord on his short shorts which Jay helped with, casting a shadow of keenness over Jensen’s body.

“You stick your lil’ dick into my lil’ hole.” Jay giggled, yanking Jensen’s shorts down then grappling with that horribly unattractive white netting you find inside mens beach shorts which got caught around Jensen’s thighs and distracted the man temporarily from the fact that Jay had just referred to his cock as ‘lil’’.

“Did you just say I have a small dick?” Jensen frowned as his cock slapped freely from his shorts as if asking the question too.

“I think you _know_ you don’t have a small cock, Jenny.” Jay climbed over Jensen’s thighs and bent himself in half so he could suck their current topic of conversation into his mouth and it felt wonderful. 

*

Jay had the appearance of a beautiful beached siren as he laid face down over the rocks of the cove, perfect ass in air while Jensen publicly ate him out. The removal of the weighty butt plug which after a brief conversation between foreplay blow jobs and rimming about its properties (carved carnelian stone, meant to help with sexuality) had left a tempting gape between Jay’s ass cheeks that Jensen could not resist. Jay had insisted it didn’t need to be done but Jensen wouldn’t hear another word and the results were mind blowing. If Jay’s siren song was the noises he made while Jensen’s tongue and lips fucked and sucked, then the music was working its magic on the older man. His cock was ridiculously hard and leaving streaks of stringy precome over the back of Jay’s legs. Jensen felt as if he had never been so turned on in his entire life which lead him to wonder if he had been doing sex wrong for the past fifteen years.

“I want to look at you while you fuck me.” Jay cried out, probably because his cock was rubbing against salt encrusted rocks but Jensen wasn’t listening because he was _gone_. “Jenny, please.” Another whine, accompanied by a backward shove of ass in face. After a lot of faffing about, covering the sand with towels and Jensen trying to find a comfortable spot to sit up against the rocks so Jay could mount him face to face, the boy finally did. Sometimes al fresco fucking isn’t the one but they got there in the end, with Jay squatting over Jensen’s thighs which clamped his flanks, allowing Jensen to pull his knees up and hug Jay’s back with his thighs. It was close and intimate and Jay felt like a vice around Jensen’s cock.

Jay dipped his head, since his position made him a little taller than Jensen and rubbed his narrow pointed nose against the older mans. The gesture felt blissfully affectionate; Jensen had been starved of that for a very long time. And then they just looked at one another while Jay’s body rose and fell rhythmically over Jensen’s, their arms were wrapped tight around each others bodies, both keen to get as close as they could. Fingers pushed into flesh as if trying to dig their way inside. It wasn’t sex a couple experience as their first time together. It was close and intense and Jensen was as deep as he could burrow, hips slowly punching up. One. Two. Three. Each upward thrust came with a grunt which rumbled around inside Jensen’s chest and with that rumble, Jay whined. Whined like an injured puppy, as if everything was just too much. His head lolled and came to a rest against Jensen’s shoulder.

“Kiss me.” Jensen said, muttering the words hotly into the boys ear. It wasn’t so much as a kiss, more the grabbing of lips with lips. Hungry wet kisses, licks and testing sucks.

“I’m going to die.” Jay muttered, grinding down onto Jensen’s cock which was painfully stiff and stood to absolute attention inside Jay’s ass hole. “And I’m going to Heaven.”

“Can I come?” Jensen chuckled deeply then gave Jay a flash of the whites of his eyes as the boy screwed him down like a vice and clamped himself around Jensen’s cock, using the power of his firm but tiny glutes to tug it away from the older mans groin. “Gonna pull it off. Gonna-” Jensen hissed and unwrapped his arms from around Jay’s body then splayed them across the rocks, grabbing what he could to brace himself for what he knew was coming. “-okay. Yeah. You’re gonna make me-” 

“I know.” Jay giggled which Jensen found fucking adorable because Jay looked like the perfect androgynous being that he was; body arched and moving in fluid waves while his perfect semi-hard dick bobbed with every movement. And it _was_ a perfect penis, smooth and lightly tan and curved toward his body which made Jensen suddenly thirsty with the thought of it down his own throat.

“God, you’re perfect.” Jensen’s said through tightly clenched teeth as Jay expertly rode him, every rise of his body pulled at Jensen’s dick. It was all achingly slow, frustratingly perfect that it made Jensen’s head spin a few times, a sensation he had never experienced before. “So sexy.” 

Jay blushed from under his tan which sent a warm pink color down his chest as he curled his fingers over Jensen’s shoulders so as to gather some momentum. Jay’s ass hole felt like a tight fist around him, tugging and pulling rather than the slick, slide he had been used to with previous partners. A genital choke-hold which had Jensen’s cock sheathed and locked. No escape. Not that he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment in time. Jay’s body was flexing and arching into beautiful shapes and Jensen could feel the boys ass kink and strain against his thighs. The rocks under Jensen’s back were slippery and unforgiving, the sand under his ass gave him no purchase either as his fingers helplessly dipped into the sugary grains. Jensen reached out and grabbed Jay’s pecs, there was little definition but there was enough to grab, two tiny tits and stiffening nipples against his gritty palms. Jay pushed into them, back arching so painfully it looked ready to crack, but the miniscule change in angle had Jensen spitting flecks of saliva over their joined bodies.

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded, the word rumbled out from his chest as his hips found their own rhythm, meeting Jay’s in a slow, hard screw “I’m gonna come.” He warned.

“Play with my cock, Jenny.” Jay looked as blissed out as Jensen felt. “Slow.”

The speed was painful and infuriating, the longest build up to an orgasm Jensen had ever experienced as he pinched a nipple by way of goodbye, his hand lightly sliding over Jay’s dick. Gentle fingers brushing over the wet head, soaked with precome which Jensen dragged down the shaft, fist back to front and pushing down to the hairless root. Jay’s mouth fell open and his pink tongue settled against his bottom lip, Jensen couldn’t look anywhere else, didn’t want to.

“Definitely gonna come.” Jensen said in between soft groans which matched each plunge of Jay’s body and every wet stroke applied to his cock. “Oh God, Jay.” He sat up quickly and wrapped an arm around Jay’s back. “Fuck, yeah. Oh fuck, fuck yeah.” Jensen allowed his eyes to close as he came, feeling the heat of Jay’s body against his chest and the cool spritz of Jay’s spunk. The boy cried out, a soft whine and the utter of Jensen’s name which the older man stifled with his lips, pulling Jay down for a deep, slow kiss as they twitched and thrust into one another, both dangerously sensitive. It took a few long minutes for either of them to still, pulling away from the kiss but still connected with a string of sticky saliva suspended between their mouths. Jensen licked it away which flicked it across his cheek, then swallowed a mouthful of it. 

“Jensen.” Jared whispered his body twitching violently every few seconds, as if his entire being had hiccups. 

“I know.” Jensen pushed Jay’s hair back and kissed his forehead gently, leaving the impression of lips in spit against the boys head. Jay laid on him, head tucked under Jensen’s chin. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.” Jay said, hiccuping for real which made the boy chuckle. “I’ve never-”

“Honestly, me neither.” Jensen interrupted. “I feel enlightened. And fuck, still horny.” He chuckled deeply as Jay looked up at him.

“Same.” Jay moved his hips from side to side, his softening cock trapped between their bodies. 

“I’ve been horny since the first I saw you. I don’t think I’ve never not going to feel horny around you ever again more.” Jensen slurred.

“That made absolutely no sense.” Jay grinned.

“That sex made no sense. It was nuts.”

“It was lovely.” Jay gave Jensen one of his ‘here comes the sun’ smiles and laid his head back down. “I think that was the kind of sex people in love have.” He whispered.

Jensen went quiet and still and he felt Jay’s body become a little ridged. He wasn’t sure what he was expected to say back or how he should respond. It wasn’t a declaration of love but it felt heavily implied. From the moment Matt had dumped him on the flight over, to this very second, Jensen’s vacation had been insane and so in fear of sending it further into an abyss of madness and to keep himself grounded, he chose his words carefully.

“I think it probably is but we’ll talk about that another day.”


	8. The Great Escape

The pair took a swim in the cool water of the cove to calm down and clean up but even then they both found it hard to keep their hands off one another, sharing several heated kisses which almost lead to ‘round two’ if it hadn’t been for the brief intrusion of a couple who quickly picked up on the mood of the cove and killing it before they moved on. Dry and drinking warm beer, Jensen and Jay sat on their towels back in their swimwear and talked until sunset, stopping only to lay together to watch the day come to an end.

“He wouldn’t call the cops would he?” Jensen asked after he and Jay had decided to camp out on the beach all night.

“Who?”

“Mr. Snuffleupagus.” Jensen snorted. “Or have you forgotten about him already?”

“I was _trying_ to.” Jay pouted, glancing up at Jensen as he laid on the older man’s chest as if it were now his rightful place.

“Sorry, I just don’t want there to be any kind of repercussions.”

“There probably will be, but we won’t be around to see them. And they won’t necessarily be directed at me. Or you for that matter. You’ve pulled me out of a very dark place and now I want to live in the light with you.”

“You’re very poetic.” Jensen smiled. “And very cute. And sexy.”

“It’s nice to hear those words from someone like you.”

“I’m not lying.” Jensen whispered, just able to see Jay’s face in the moonlight.

“I know. I don’t think anyone has lied to me about those things. I didn’t like hearing _him_ say it. I didn’t like anything he said or did.”

“Jay, can I ask you something?”

“Yah, of course.” Jay shifted onto his side and looked up at Jensen.

“Why did you go along with it, why didn’t you just bolt? Or say no?”

“No. I don’t wanna.” Jay whined.

“Hey, you’re gonna have to tell me sometime, sweetheart. The more I know the more I’ll be able to help if this mad plan of ours goes awry.” 

“Fine.” Jay sighed and sat up because Jensen had ruined the moonlight smooching. “But only if you tell me about Matt.”

“Deal.” Jensen sighed.

“Blackmail is like a cancer, once it’s there it spreads to other places and then it’s hard to get out. Once Clayton had my father’s nuts in a vice my dad issued a ton of threats to me. Clayton would say how I would be ruined if I didn’t do as I was told. How I would never go to college because of the scandal. He has-” Jay paused and looked down at his feet, brushing sand from the soles and then lightly touching the beads around his ankle. “-videos of me. And photographs too. I don’t particularly care about all that now, I mean I _did_ care about how all that would affect my father and his career.”

“You don’t any more?”

“No. Fuck no. Are you dumb?” Jay snapped.

“Calm down, I’m not the bad guy here, Jay.”

“Sorry, it just makes me so angry.”

“I can understand how you would feel that way toward the both of them.”

“No, Jenny. You misunderstand. I’m not mad at them. I’m mad at myself.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re shitty people. I don’t care about family ties and obligations, my father is a corrupt bastard and he’ll never change. But me? I had the power and the common sense to say ‘ _You know what Dad, keep my inheritance_.’ But I didn’t, I wanted the money and agreed to everything that was laid down in front of me. I’m just as horrible and greedy as those two assholes.” 

“I don’t think that.”

“You’ve still got the after sex glow, you’d get your pom poms out if I beheaded a puppy in front of your eyes.” Jay smirked.

“Shut up.” Jensen chuckled. “But honestly, I don’t think you’re the bad person in all this. Your loyalty to your father does you credit.”

“Pish.” Jay snorted. “I’ve been trying to please that man since I was old enough to walk. But no more, I don’t care if he loses his job and reputation. And I don’t care about my money either. Not any more.”

“Why now?” 

“Oh, Jenny. Why do you think?”

“Don’t say it, not now sweetheart.” Jensen sighed.

“Why?” Jay expertly coiled himself around Jensen’s body as if he had been doing if for years and knew how to find instant comfort.

“Because you don’t know me. I don’t want to be one of the male assholes in your life who lets you down.”

“Are you going to let me down?”

“It’s not my style.”

“There you go then, we’ve both been fucked over by men just recently, don’t we deserve to be happy?

“Of course.” Jensen looked down at the fleshy jigsaw piece wrapped around his body and cupped his face gently. “But we’ll save all that for another day. I promise.”

“Okay.” Jay nodded, chin jabbing lightly into Jensen’s right pec. “Tell me about Matt. Did you love him?”

“I did, in some kind of weird way.” Jensen nodded. “Probably for a shorter time than I realized. He was a class A philanderer. Beautiful but stupid. This was meant to be our ‘make it or break it’ vacation. I suppose you could say that I had blinkers on too. Because right up until he sat there on the airplane and told me that he had just fucked a flight attendant and then dumped me, I honestly still believed that there was _something_ between us that could be saved. And it’s weird because when he told me what he had just done, I didn’t care. I felt nothing toward him. I was just pissed off I guess.” 

“I suppose you had already been hurt before and there was nothing left to feel.”

“Precisely that.” Jensen smiled. “Then I saw you and realized what I had been missing. Then I got to know you a little and realized just how much. You have a sweet soul, Jay. I need nice in my life too. I need the kind of person who wouldn’t mind spending Sunday mornings baking-”

“Cupcakes.” The word came out in unison.

“Yeah, cupcakes.” Jensen chuckled.

“Vanilla ones?” Jay cackled and soon found himself shoved into the sand and smothered with a warm, soft body.

*

Jay was quite rightly too nervous to go back to the resort, even as early as dawn. Sleeping on the beach hadn’t been the best idea, the both of them were cold and hungry and so they made a deal that Jensen would go back to his room to retrieve their cases and perhaps grab some breakfast while Jay lounged around on a towel as the warm Balearic sun rose and did nothing. Jensen figured then that would set a precedence for their future relationship, mostly because he was quite happy to do _anything_ for Jay, even at such an early point in their knowing one another. And so he trudged through the sand and up onto the mainland, leaving Jay alone, which as he glanced behind him and he stepped onto steadier land, the boy looked like an abandoned puppy.

The resort was stirring to life as far as the staff were concerned. Jensen had knowingly picked a safe time where he knew most of the revellers would be passed out which meant less sneaking about. He was sure that Clayton wouldn’t know who he was if he stepped on him but he wasn’t willing to take the risk as he crept up to his room, did a quick sweep of it to check that he’d left nothing behind then grabbed his and Jay’s cases. Jensen’s was heavy, but the boys was heavier and neither of them were blessed with wheels.

“What the fuck has he got in here?” Jensen mumbled as he attempted to drag two suitcases down the hazardous slippery marble stairs. He gave up. Jensen wasn’t a feeble man by any means but he could really do without breaking his neck on the cusp of his escape with his rescued prince. Then he had a thought, he vaguely remembered that he when he was stood at reception the day before he saw they had some gift items for sale behind the front desk. Caps and beach towels with the resort name on and he was sure he saw holdalls too. Jensen dragged the cases back into the room and dashed down to reception. He had been correct. The holdalls weren’t huge but they had shoulder straps and seemed strong enough to hold whatever was lurking in Jay’s suitcase that was making it so damn heavy. While he waited for his card payment to go through for two holdalls he was temporarily distracted by a television bracketed to the wall behind the desk. George Michael was reclining on a lilo in a swimming pool wearing a tiny Speedo and pouring a perfectly decent looking drink into the water. 

“Sir?” The receptionist, a different and marginally nicer one than before waved his credit card in front of his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I got distracted.” Jensen chuckled, took the holdalls from the counter and found himself watching the rest of the music video until the end. 

*

Jensen decanted his belongings into one of the holdalls, taking advantage of the nifty little zip-up pocket to put his ticket, passport and emergency travelers checks inside. He wasn’t inclined to start rifling through Jay’s case which was probably full of tiny clothes and butt plugs so he left it for Jay to deal with and discarded his empty case in his room. Luckily, breakfast was just being laid out which Jensen took advantage of. Two cups of coffee in paper cups, a bag of pastries and thirty minutes later, Jensen was dragging himself back down to the beach.

“Oh God, I should have helped. You’ve been gone for a while.” Jay was up on his feet, assisting and relieving Jensen of food and bags.

“It’s fine, but your case weighs a ton, sweetheart so I bought us holdalls and then had to transfer all of my stuff into one of the holdalls, then I got breakfast. Oh and George Micheal was on the TV.” Jensen chuckled. 

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to transfer my stuff too?” Jay said as the pair settled down at their makeshift camp. 

“I didn’t want to go through your things.”

“You’re so sweet but it’s only clothes and butt plugs.” Jay smirked.

“Really?”

“No.” Jay giggled. “There are a couple in there but I have all of my beauty products too.”

“Why on earth do you need beauty products? You’re eighteen and perfect.”

“I like them and actually, I’m not eighteen. I’m nineteen. Today.” Jay said casually, flicking the clasps on his case and opening it as chaos spilled out.

“What, it’s your birthday today?” Jensen gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I dunno.” Jay shrugged. “I didn’t want you to feel obliged to make it a special day. But it _is_ going to be special, because I’m with you.” He smiled.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Jensen grinned, leaning over the open suitcase and kissing Jay soft and slow.

“Thank you.”

“Here.” Jensen handed Jay the brand new empty holdall, black canvas with the resort name emblazoned across the front of a palm tree and setting sun. “Happy birthday!” He grinned.

“Aw, you’re so sweet. I always wanted one of these.”

“I thought you did.” Jensen smirked, playing along with the conversation. “Wow.” He peered over the opened side of Jay’s suitcase and cocked an eyebrow. “Messy boy.”

“I packed in a hurry.” Jay snorted as Jensen had a nose. 

“Is this yours?” Jensen reached into the case and pulled out the top of half of a mint green string bikini with his thumb and pointer finger.

“Yah.” Jay nodded, going through his clothes and folding each item with care. 

“You wear bikinis?”

“Yah.” Jay nodded, laughing softly to himself.

“Okay. I didn’t see you in one by the pool.”

“I’m not brave enough.” Jay blushed.

“You’re brave enough to knowingly vacation at a sex club but won’t wear this in public?” 

“Don’t tease, Jenny.” Jay pouted, snatching the garment from Jensen’s hand.

“I’m not, I’ve never been with a guy who wears girls clothes before. It’s kind of hot.”

“Tsk. It’s not meant to be hot. I just buy clothes I like and if they happen to come from the women’s department then who cares?”

“Good point. But it’s still hot. I liked all the little outfits I’ve seen you in."

“Thank you.”

“Got anything else in there like that?” Jensen was interested now and he had a valid reason as to why. “Got any lingerie?”

“Why?”

“No reason. I’m just curious.” Jensen sat back and grabbed up his coffee which was half full since he had sloshed it down one leg during his trek down to the beach. “And I figured that since you have quite a feminine body-” He said, gesturing at Jay’s chest. 

“Right, my tiny tits. I have a mild case of gyneomastia.” Jay shrugged. “I have no desire to be a girl, just so you know.”

“But you didn’t try and get rid of them?” Jensen asked, genuinely interested.

“No, I’ve always been quite confident about the way I look. It’s not harmful to my health and since you seem to love them so much I think I’ll stay exactly how I am."

“Stay perfect.” Jensen grinned, watching Jay pack his bag.

“Oh God.” Jay groaned suddenly with obvious frustration. “Fuck, all of my stuff is at Clayton’s. Well, I’m never going to get all that back am I?” He sighed.

“Oh. Were they important things?”

“I suppose not. Things that can be replaced.”

“Things don’t matter. You do.” Jensen smiled then offered Jay some pastries. “Eat something, sweetheart. Then we’ll plan our day.”

*

Jay felt guilty about leaving his empty and very expensive designer suitcase on the beach but neither of them wanted to go back to the resort since they both knew that Clayton would now be looking for Jay even though he had left a vague note to avoid the old man calling the police. 

“What did you write?” 

“Uh, just that I was going because I’d had enough and that he can do what he likes to my father. I didn’t tell him where I was going or who with.” Jay shrugged as they waited for a boat to take them back to the Spanish mainland.

“Did he ever notice me at all? I mean, I wasn’t subtle with my poolside perving.” Jensen chuckled.

“I don’t think so. You have pubic hair.”

“Gross.”

“You didn’t say that when you saw how smooth I am.”

“Because you shave it off. It’s not like you’ve not hit puberty yet, which by the way, I would not be here if you hadn’t.” Jensen was quick to say.

“I’m still a teenager.” Jay teased.

“Yeah but you’re not a kid, are you?”

“No, I’m not.”

“I just can’t believe that he didn’t notice the anklet and the key with the condom on it.” 

“You watched us right? Clayton mostly ignored me unless he wanted me for sexual purposes.”

“Hm. I _did_ notice that. But-” Jensen smirked and slipped an arm around Jay’s waist then pressed his mouth to the boys ear. “-I _did_ notice how you tucked the key into your Speedo and the face you made when you did it.”

“You saw that?” Jay trembled because Jensen’s hand was wandering down the back of the boys shorts.

“Oh yeah. Fucking turned me on seeing you do that.”

“Didn’t know you were watching.”

“Oh, I was watching.”

“Jenny, don’t get me all horny.” Jay whined, hips twisting into the ground as they sat on the wooden jetty, first in line for the hourly boat ride to Cartagena port. “But then, you don’t have to do much to turn me on. You’re so good-looking, Jenny. It makes my head spin. I have no clue why Matt dumped you.”

“I’m too clingy, apparently.” Jensen smirked.

“You can cling to me every second of every day. Daddy.” Jay hummed, taking a huge risk by calling Jensen such a name.

“My God.” Jensen inhaled sharply. “I am so pissed off at how sexy you sound saying that to me. Even more pissed off that it made my dick twitch.”

“Hm. I took a chance.”

“It worked.” Jensen said, tilting his head and pressing a dirty wet kiss against Jay’s lips. The kind of kiss not suitable for public consumption, they weren’t at the sex club now. And it wasn’t until an elderly man thumped Jensen in the back with the end of his walking cane that they came up for air.

“Disgusting.” The old man muttered, swiping his cane in the air above their heads which did nothing but make the pair crack up laughing. “Deviants!”

“Okay, we get the message. You have a small brain.” Jensen frowned, batting at the cane. “Jesus. I feel like a wasp.” He laughed, grabbing his holdall and Jay’s hand to escape being assaulted by a grumpy senior. The boat had docked at the end of the jetty and the two ran the length of it, laughing their heads off. Neither had been so happy for a very long time. 

Jensen thought the boat trip to the mainland would be like one of those commercials you see on TV, where the wind is in your hair and all is right in the world. It would have been like that if Jay had warned him that he suffered from motion sickness and hadn’t spent the first forty minutes throwing up over the side of the boat and then the rest of the journey curled up on Jensen’s lap which sick in his hair. It was cute though, Jensen thought, that only after a few days of knowing one another Jay was comfortable enough to allow Jensen to take care of him. And boy, could that kid vomit.  
Back on terra firma Jay complained instantly that he was hungry and that he wasn’t getting on another boat to get to Greece, instead while they worked out the next leg of their journey it was decided that they would stay in a hotel room for one night. Jensen was getting poorer by the minute and his emergency travelers checks were looking more and more tempting until Jay pulled a very interesting ‘rabbit’ out of his proverbial hat.

“You have a credit card?” Jensen muttered as they lazed on a sub par hotel room bed right next to the busy Cartagena port. 

“Yah.” Jay pulled out a fancy leather wallet where he kept his ticket and passport along with a black American Express credit card.

“Never seen a black one before, is this legit?” Jensen said, examining the card. “It looks fake to me.”

“It’s not. Am Ex are trialing them. You can only get one of these if you’re obscenely rich and are invited to receive one. Clayton was on the list and he took it.”

“And you stole it.” Jensen said wryly.

“It’s no less than I deserve for being trafficked by my father into a relationship with an old man.” Jay huffed.

“Fair point. What’s the limit on it?”

“Unlimited.” Jay giggled, leaning forward and taking the credit card from Jensen’s hand. “We need to find a bank so I can withdraw some, I’m a co-signer. But we need to do it quickly and before he notices, because I just know he’ll cancel it the moment he realizes it’s gone.”

“You sneaky little bitch.” Jensen grinned. “But as you say, you deserve it.”

“He rarely uses it.” Jay shrugged. “So as long as we get to a bank soon, we’ll be free.”

“And then we’ll destroy the card.”

“Yah.” Jay nodded. “And then we can fuck while rolling around in money.”


	9. Jaysexual

Twenty five thousand dollars. That was the figure they came up with. It could have been a lot more but both agreed it was a fair sum and Jensen could add two grands worth of travelers checks to that amount. It was an insane idea, the whole thing. Every part of it was dumb. Running off with someone you barely know, shirking the life you had left behind (Jensen was due back in work the week after next) and stealing from a billionaire. That part however was Jensen’s favorite bit because Clayton deserved it for being an evil old pervert blackmailer. 

Jensen allowed Jay access to the bathroom first, not that he wouldn’t have enjoyed a porn movie soapy shower with the boy but he had an important to phone call to make. Jensen had to call his mother. He and Mrs. Ackles had a strange relationship. On the outside it looked regular. They got on like a house on fire, were close confidantes and they loved one another dearly, but she had no idea that her son was gay and Jensen had no intention of ever telling her. He could call her up and tell her he’d made friends with Ted Bundy and was about to go out on a killing spree and get less of a reaction if admitted his sexuality to her. So he kept it under wraps. It was year fifteen of pretending to like women for his mothers sake.

“Hey, Mom! Sorry it’s so early, I wanted to check in with you.” Jensen was shouting because the phone line was bad and it had nothing to do with Spain, just the inability of his parents to upgrade their telephonic equipment into something more modern. They’d still be using a tin can on piece of string if they had their way.

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you, dear. What a wonder that you’re calling me all the way from Europe.” Mrs. A chuckled with delight at the very idea of it.

“I know, it’s like they invented airplanes to get here too.” Jensen teased.

“Are you having fun, dear?”

“I am. I’m having a great time. But I need you to do something for me, Mom.”

“Is the food nice there, Jen? Are you eating enough?”

“I am, Mom.” Jensen chuckled. “It’s great.”

“I just don’t want you to wind up with Delhi belly, my love.”

“Since I’m hundreds of miles away from India, I think I’ll be fine. Mom, can please do something for me?” Jensen pressed, veering his mother away from her incessant worrying. 

“Of course. What is it?”

“Would you take the key to my apartment-”

“The one with the Troll key chain?”

“That’s the one, yes. And please hire a locksmith to change the locks. I’ll wire you some money.”

“Oh, why do you want me to do that, dear?”

“Um-” Jensen thought fast, as he always did when bending the truth about the men in his life. “-Matt and I have had a massive falling out and I don’t want him inside my apartment. He has a few things there and-”

“Oh dear, that is sad news. He’s been such a good friend to you, Jen.”

“He has yes, but would you do that for me Mom?” Jensen could hear Jay singing in the shower which distracted him for a moment because it was all off-key and cute. He smiled to himself. “You see, I’ve met someone and I don’t know if I’ll be coming home when I said I would be.” There was silence down the phone for what felt like eternity. “Mom?” 

“Sorry, your father is trying to tell me something. Hold the line, dear.”

“Oh my God.” Jensen groaned, pulling the phone away from his ear and biting into the handset out of frustration. “Mom?!” Another yell down the line as he listened to mumbled conversation and rattling. “Mom?! This phone call is costing me a fortune!”

“I’m here, dear. Sorry, your father couldn’t find the spare blades for the new rotary lawnmower, it’s so much easier to use than the old gasoline one.”

“Mom, please. Did you hear what I just told you?”

“Tell me again. Your father does know how to pick his moments.”  
“Sure.” Jensen said flatly. “I’ve met someone and I’m staying on in the Med after my vacation is over.”

“You’ve met someone?” Jensen could hear the glee in his mothers voice and as if on cue, Jay wandered out of the en suite in the tiniest towel known to man. “What’s her name?"

“Jay.” Jensen grinned then pressed a finger against his lips to stop Jay from responding.

“And you like this girl enough to extend your vacation? What about work, dear?”

“I do, very much. And work can wait, we’re going to Greece tomorrow. I think I’ve found the one, Mom.”

Jay’s head snapped up so fast it was like watching a deer caught in headlamps and then he grinned so beautifully, it made Jensen’s heart leap.

“Really? So soon?” 

“Yeah, you always told me it took you minutes after meeting Dad that you knew, right?”

“It did.” Mrs. A sighed heavily knowing she didn’t have a leg to stand on and was so desperate to see her thirty-something son settle down with a nice girl, there was little she could say to object. “So, when are you coming home?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll keep in touch. I’ll call you again in a few days and please do as I say. Change the locks on my apartment as soon as you can.”

“Alright dear. If you’re sure.”

“I am, I’ve never been more sure about anything.” Jensen looked up at Jay who was hovering around, blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation and enjoying immensely what he was hearing. Jensen said his goodbyes and hung up.

“Did you mean that?” Jay sat down on the edge of the bed slowly.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Wow.” Jay giggled, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder. He was warm and damp from the shower and smelled strongly of peaches. “She doesn’t know I’m a boy does she?”

“Uh, how did you know that?” Jensen turned his head and Jay flicked his eyes to look up at him.

“She has a really loud voice, I could hear her.” Jay chuckled. 

“Ah, yeah well I did used to be straight. At least, I tried to be straight. I dated a few women.”

“Oh, gross. But I guess we all travel the gay path differently.” 

“Women aren’t gross, Jay. Don’t be bitchy.” Jensen smirked, cocking a teasing eyebrow. “They just had all wrong equipment for my taste, although I do like a nice pair of firm tits though.”

“Oh God.” Jay snorted and lifted his head. “Me too.”

“Right?” Jensen grinned. “I think that’s why I like your little peaks.” He smirked, pinching one of Jay’s puffy nipples.

“Go and shower.” Jay said, catching his breath as he did so. “I want you to fuck me. I want to know what sex in a bed with you is like.”

“Less sandy?” Jensen offered, standing up and making a beeline for the bathroom. “Can I use your smells?” He called out on the way.

“No, I want you to smell of you, not me.” 

“Fair enough, since I cannot be bothered to rifle through my bag to mine, hotel pine it is.” Jensen shook his head and disappeared into the en suite to have the quickest shower of his life.

*

Jay knew how to put on quite the show because as Jensen emerged naked and grime free from the bathroom, the sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks. 

“Wow.” Jensen muttered as he cast his eyes over Jay’s body, shimmering under the setting sunlight that was flooding the room. He wore nothing but the dainty beaded anklet that Jensen had so lovingly bought for him and looked beautifully androgynous. “You _really_ fuck around with my sexuality.” Jensen smirked, rubbing a towel over his head as he perched himself on the edge of the bed. “You _are_ very feminine. Do you mind me saying that?”

“Of course not.” Jay purred, slowly changing position and carefully tucking his flaccid dick between his legs.

“Jesus.”

“Maybe you really are bisexual.”

“Jaysexual.” Jensen corrected even though it sounded cheesy as he said it.

“Lick my pussy.” 

Jensen had never met anyone so overtly sexual as Jay. Young in years, which probably helped his cause in some ways but not in any way clueless nor embarrassed. He was cool, collected and had a confidence around him that turned Jensen on beyond his own understanding. 

“You-” Jensen started but failed to finish.

“Me what?” Jay breathed, fingers brushing over the taut flesh of his stretched and hidden cock which had the appearance of a neat and tidy pussy. 

“I don’t know. Well, I _do_ know.”

“Tell me.” Jay reached out for one of Jensen’s hands and pressed it between his legs. “Close your eyes and tell me.”

Jensen closed his eyes, fingers lightly brushing over the smooth skin. Freshly shaved and silky. 

“You’re so poised.” Jensen whispered. “So self-assured, so comfortable with your sexuality. It’s so sexy, you make my head spin.” He pressed his fingers against the soft mound of flesh and blindly moved next to Jay, laying on his side before dragging his mouth over the boys chest until he found a nipple which he sucked gently into his mouth. Jensen opened his eyes and Jay was looking right at him, lips parted and glistening in the sunlight where he had been licking them. The boy knew every trick in the book when it came to seduction and Jensen fucking loved him for it. For a while he had thought Jay was trying too hard but was quickly learning that Jay just simply knew how to use his own body to get what he wanted. And Jensen was willing to give him _everything_. 

*

Jensen hadn’t had the chance to explore Jay’s body as much as he had wanted up until now but one night shut away in a hotel room was the perfect set up for him to lose himself. The boys cock hadn’t stayed soft and tucked away for long and was soon unfurled and weeping against his belly while Jensen practically feasted on Jay’s nipples. 

“God, fuck. They _are_ like real little titties.” Jensen muttered, lips swollen and coated in spit. So turned on that the more chaste-like pillow talk he was used to became a platform for everything that was inside of his head. There was no thinking, no filter as he muttered out filth as if he had been given a pass to express himself. Jensen had never felt so free. “So pretty.” He whispered, brushing his plump mouth over the soft peaks. Jensen cupped one and gave it a gentle shake. “Jesus, help me.” The wobble was slight, barely there but was enough to make Jensen’s cock respond. A soft pulse against Jay’s thigh and a generous dribble of precome.

“You’re making me feel dizzy, baby. Fuck me, please daddy.”

“You have no idea how pissed off with myself I am that hearing you call me that turns me on so much.” Jensen smirked, moving away from Jay to go in search of lube and a condom.

“I think I have a rough idea. Where are you going?” 

“Sex supplies.” 

Jay grabbed Jensen’s arm, giving it a soft tug and slipped his free hand under the pillows, pulling out a condom.

“Did you get your ‘always be prepared for a good dicking’ badge in the Boy Scouts?” Jensen chuckled, snatching the condom playfully from Jay’s fingers.

“I did.” Jay nodded, spreading his legs in a smooth, delightful manner and flashing Jensen his shiny pink ass hole. “I am trustworthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean and reverent. And I _always_ prep my ass hole.” Jay trilled out breathily. 

“Jesus, I feel like you’ve just dishonored the entire Boy Scout movement. But fuck, that was hot.” Jensen chuckled, shaking his head and sighing. “You’re so much fucking fun, I can’t bear it.”   
Jay giggled, shifting on the bed, still posing and preening, body arched with open legs. Temptation personified. He watched Jensen tear open the condom and spit a corner of the foil from his mouth onto the bed.

“Can I put it on for you, Jenny?”

“Uh, sure.” Jensen nodded, offering the still wrapped condom to Jay, who simply leaned forward and sucked the rubber out of the foil with his lips. “Oh, dear God.” Jensen muttered. Jay looked up at him innocently, merely shrugging at the gesture before dipping his head and sliding the condom down the length of Jensen’s cock with his mouth. “Okay.” He said quite plainly even though the sheathed head of his dick was nudging the back of Jay’s throat. “That was one of the hottest things I have ever seen.” 

*

Jensen had never been one of lifes ‘manhandlers’, he wasn’t particularly into rough sex or anything that frisky beyond trying different positions but Jay seemed to draw Jensen out of his shell in every moment they were together. So, it surprised him when five minutes later he found himself pinning Jay’s ankles against the headboard and fucking the boy to within an inch of his life. It was visceral and loud with a tiny sliver of aggression thrown in and only because Jensen was _so_ turned on he didn’t know what else to do with the energy. Jay was ridiculously bendy and had a blissed out expression on his face, barely even blinking as Jensen looked down at him, mind full of ideas and conflicting thoughts of ‘ _what the fuck can I do to/with you next?_. Jay decided for him.

“Kiss me, Jenny.” Jay’s voice was strangled, and why wouldn’t it have been. His body was folded in near half and his chin was jutting between his clavicle. Jensen took pity on him and released his legs which flopped down with a bounce against the bed as he blanketed Jay with his body, hips slowing to a fluid, firm roll and kissed him slow and deep. The connection between them was obvious and Jensen felt as if he had never had to work so little to get good results in the bedroom. It wasn’t as if Jay was easy to please, nor himself. It was simple instinct and a mutual attraction which went way beyond the realms of ‘ _I think you’re hot, let’s fuck_ ’.

Jensen had never been good at staying hard by simply just holding himself inside someone. Like most men, he need the strokes and friction to keep his cock interested but as Jay instructed him to stay still so the boy could feel it, all his cock did was stiffen all the more and naturally pulse each and every time Jay flexed and tugged around it. 

“How do you do that?” Jensen whispered, nose to nose with Jay as they enjoyed a tight, sweaty clinch. Arms and legs clamped tightly around one anothers bodies.

“Practice.” Jay sighed in between gentle pecks with his lips and kitten licks with his tongue, enjoying the swollen state of Jensen’s soft mouth. He pushed his hips back into the bed and took Jensen’s cock with them, a tight hold and tug that felt like witchcraft. “You don’t have to do anything, Jenny. I can make you come just like this.”

“O-okay.” Jensen nodded. “Y-yeah, okay. You make me feel like a virgin but okay.” He snorted.

“Hm. No. Just a lil’ Vanilla Cupcake.” 

Jensen just let Jay do his thing, as if there was a single atom of his being that would protest. They kissed with meaningful languid passion, so painfully unhurried that Jensen’s head did two full spins in quick succession before he came in the most mind-bendingly intense manner his entire body went ridged. His cock _exploded_ inside the condom, there was no other word for it. Pulsing time and time again which did nothing but make him whine and grunt as his hips rolled, desperate for the sensation to last forever. Jay silenced him with his pretty pink mouth, kissing and sucking the air from his lungs until another head spin made Jensen pull back and gasp. Jay was a bundle of raw nerve endings under Jensen’s body, his own cock smashed up and sticky, wedged between two sweaty bellies and keen for attention. The boy wriggled a hand between them, Jensen now too limp to move a muscle and jerked his dick with a few rough tugs before coming over tits, pecs and chins. Jensen didn’t even flinch as the boys spunk flicked over his cheeks, too fucked out with too much sexual anesthetic. 

Jensen opened his mouth to speak which took more energy than he had left but was silenced again by a long, trembly finger against his lips. Jay shook his head while Jensen gave the boy a _quite right_ look which was followed by a deep, two hour power nap. Jensen had never slept so deeply in his life.

*

Jensen felt like a balled up sheet of paper when he woke up. It was dark outside and he could hear the horns of nearby ships and boats. Jay was sound asleep, still on his back with Jensen laid over him and so naturally he used his time awake and alone to watch the boy sleep. Everything about Jay was so pretty, the shade of his honey-toned skin, the shape of his pointed ‘ski-slope’ nose and the dip underneath it, the beauty mark on his cheek and the rest of them that peppered his body which looked as if they had been placed there with care. And then there were his eyes. Silver lights that cut a dash into his face and looked at him now quizzically glittery.

“Hello.” Jensen grinned, nosing at Jay’s chin then kissing the same spot softly.

“What’s the time?"

“Why, do you need to be somewhere?”

“No.” Jay giggled sleepily then stretched under Jensen’s body like a cat. “I’m right where I need to be.”

“It’s a little after ten.” Jensen said, leaning forward to check the time on the bedside alarm clock.

“At night?”

“Yes.” Jensen chuckled. “Hence that big white ball in the sky.” He said, nodding at the moon that had just made an appearance behind a fast moving gray cloud. 

“Oh, we missed dinner.” 

“This is Spain, everywhere is still open. Would you like me take you out for dinner, sweetheart?”

“Yah.” Jay nodded. “I need to shower first.”

“Me too.” Jensen grimaced, suddenly aware of his desperate need to wash, rolling onto his back and pulling the condom from his cock. “We can shower, go out for dinner and maybe have a little more fun when we get back.”

“I like that plan.” Jay hummed, stretching again. He smirked as Jensen sat staring at his body. “Like what you see?”

“I _love_ what I see.”

“Do you?”

“Uh.” Jensen blinked, wide eyed as he realized what he had said.

“So?”

“Well, let’s just say, I’m getting there.”


	10. The Fledgling Pervert

Dinner was in a small cozy café full of locals and thankfully for Jensen, a waiter who was able to understand his terrible Spanish which amused Jay greatly. It was warm enough to sit outside to eat while Jensen flicked through his English-Spanish language book searching for the phrase ‘ _How the fuck do we get to Greece without catching a boat?_ ’ and Jay enjoyed the freedom of being able to drink alcohol in a public place, not that it had ever stopped him before back home but he enjoyed feeling like an adult. There was one subject however that Jensen would not drop.

“I can’t get used to you wearing so many clothes.” Jensen said in between trying to pronounce the word ‘barco’ without sounding like an idiot.

“They’re just denim overalls, Jenny.” Jay snorted.

“You look good in them.” Jensen cocked his head admiring Jay’s dainty ankles that were on display under neatly rolled up hems. “Although, I can’t help but want to sing ‘Come On, Eileen’ at you.”

“Funny, _no one_ has said that before.” Jay pursed his lips but chuckled at Jensen all the same.

“Cómo llegamos a Grecia?”

“Your pronunciation is terrible. I don’t know why you’re bothering. The waiter speaks English.”

“I’m trying to make an effort, I think it’s rude to visit another country and not even attempt to use their language.”

“I think it might be kinder not to.” Jay snatched the book from Jensen’s hand. “I can speak fluent Spanish. I’ll ask him.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Jensen groaned because as much as he wanted to try and communicate, he found it a struggle. Despite being taught Spanish at school, Jensen hadn’t paid much attention in class.

“I was having too much fun watching you suffer.” Jay giggled.

“Oh, ha ha.”

*

So it transpired that the only way to get to Greece from where they were, Cartagena, was to take an excruciatingly long bus journey to Barcelona then fly from there to Athens. Jay was not happy to hear that news after he discussed the plans with the waiter in perfect Spanish which blew Jensen’s mind. But then, the young man was reminded that it was either a nine hour bus ride or persistent vomiting in a boat. Jay argued that he could buy some seasickness pills before they left but then admitted that none of them worked for very long and made him feel nauseous. By way of compensation, Jensen made a promise Jay could not turn down. 

“We’re not leaving tonight. It’s too late anyway, so we’ll have some more fun.” Jensen said as they strolled back to the hotel, arm in arm and a little lightheaded from the wine they had with their late night supper.

“I can’t imagine never wanting to go to bed with you.” Jay hummed, feeling all floppy against Jensen’s body. “It’s a new sensation for me.”

“Oh, why is that?”

“Because I haven’t always been one hundred percent on board with the people I’ve slept with. It’s never been like it is with you. And I swear, aside from our first night together, I’ve been sober each time we’ve been to bed together. I usually can’t manage sex without some kind of drug.”

“Oh, that explains why you asked for pot that night.” Jensen chuckled lightly.

“Yah. Because I definitely needed narcotics to go anywhere near Clayton.” Jay pulled a face then slumped against Jensen’s body. “I feel so ashamed that I allowed myself to do that. That I didn’t just walk away. I feel like such a desperate flake.”

“You didn’t allow yourself. You were coerced. You were blackmailed.” 

“Maybe so but I’m not stupid, or at least I didn’t think I was.”

“You’re _not_ stupid. At all, Jay. And any way, it’s over now. You’re free of Clayton and your father, plus you have a handsome new boyfriend who’s gonna take good care of you.”

“What?” Jay gasped. “You want us to be official?”

“Yeah. We’re going to Greece to start a new life after meeting one another only days ago. We might as well just go ‘all-in’ with the insanity of it all.” Jensen grinned. 

“It _is_ insane.” Jay agreed but looked quite happy about being swept up in the madness of their situation.

“Oh, it’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever done in my life. But, I’m falling in love with you and I’m not going to stop falling until I’m there.”  
Jay grabbed Jensen’s arm to stop him from taking another step.

“I’m falling in love with you too.”

“Then we’re as mad as one another.” Jensen slipped his hands inside Jay’s loose fitting overalls and pulled him in close. “Kiss me and we’ll make a promise to not say _it_ to one another until it’s the right time. Because, I know that the right time will be the same time for the both of us.”

“Okay, I promise.” Jay sighed, kissing Jensen slow and lovingly.

*

“What the hell are you doing?” Jensen said, emerging from the bathroom after the longest pee of his life. They had walked further than either of them had realized that night. Jay had the contents of his holdall spread out on the bed and was frantically scrambling through the pile. 

“I’m looking for my drugs.” 

“Okay.” Jensen blinked. “Why?”

“I want to throw them out but I think I left them on the beach when I emptied my suitcase.”

“Oh well, that’s a job already done. And congratulations to whichever beachcomber comes across that bounty.” Jensen grinned, moving Jay’s things out of the way so he could lay back on the bed.

“I guess.”

“Why, did you want to get high or something, sweetheart?”

“No.” Jay shook his head sincerely. “I wanted to get rid of my past but it seems I already did.”

“Good.” Jensen nodded, idly picking up a burgundy velvet drawstring bag from the mound of chaos on the bed. “What’s in here? And what do these stand for? J.T.P.” He said, pointing at the gold lettering on the bag.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki.” Jay said, snatching the bag from Jensen’s hand.

“Oh, very fancy. So, what’s in the bag?”

“Nothing." Jay shook his head and shoved the bag under a pile of clothes.

“Tell me. It can’t be any worse than a personal dispensary.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“I doubt it. But if you don’t want to tell me, I understand.” Jensen said, giving Jay a warm genuine smile which seemed to be the subconscious persuasion Jay needed to reveal the secrets of the drawstring bag.

“Fine.” Jay sighed and slumped. “What do you do when you masturbate?”

“What?” Jensen laughed because the question came out of the blue and because he was sure that it had a universal answer.   
“Do you think about sexy things? Or watch porn?”

“Uh, I don’t watch porn, so I guess you could say I think about sexy stuff. Why?”

“I don’t. I got bored with just laying in bed, jerking off so I-” Jay threw the bag at Jensen. “-hm, you’ll see.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yah, you’ll find out eventually.” Jay sighed.

“You’re starting to scare me now.” Jensen chuckled, shifting on the bed and pulling the bag open. “Okay, nothing too incriminating.” He said, pulling out a plain white pair of women’s cotton panties. Jensen cocked an eyebrow at Jay who was blushing to kingdom come.

“There’s more.”

“So I see.” Jensen said deeply, twirling a pair of matching stockings around his fingers. “You wear these when you jerk off?”

“Hm.” Jay nodded. “There’s more."

Jensen peered into the bag and took out a very short well used black kohl eyeliner and a red lipstick.

“I see.” Jensen went very quiet but sat nodding thoughtfully. “Show me.” He said, handing all the items over to Jay who was already shaking his head. “Please. I want to see. It’s kind of turning me on.”

“I dunno, Jenny. I do this in private.”

“Oh, okay.” Jensen smiled and shoved everything back into the bag which was then snatched from his hands.

“You don’t put up much of a fight, do you?” Jay hummed, rounding the bed and vanishing into the bathroom.

“Uh.”

Jay was quite a revelation who had Jensen questioning a lot about himself; about his previous relationships and about his sex life. He felt as if he had been in a cocoon of missionary fucking with the lights off. And although Matt had behaved abysmally, Jensen could now see why his ex had cheated numerous times. Jensen _was_ an unadventurous Vanilla Cupcake.

Slut was the first word that popped into Jensen’s mind as Jay stepped out of the bathroom. He felt quite embarrassed at first, knowing that Jay was sharing a very personal side of himself and it made him feel a little like a voyeur and a bit of a pervert too because he adored what he was seeing. Beautiful long legs in white stockings which clung to Jay’s thighs and panties which seemed to fit like a dream. Even Jay’s amateurishly made up face sent little messages to his cock. 

“Oh boy.” Jensen huffed.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, I do. I like it a lot.”

*

Unfortunately for fledgling pervert Jensen, Jay refused to allow touching at first. ‘ _Show me_ ’ had been taken literally by Jay who was knelt in front of the closet mirror with his back to Jensen who had scrambled across the bed to get a better view. One tiny ass cheek was poking out from under the panties and the boy was already hard, the underwear barely containing his cock.

“Don’t usually get this turned on.” Jay panted, posing for his reflection, hands trailing over his chest as he tried to forget Jensen was there behind him.

“Ssh, let me just watch. At least, for a little while.” Jensen whispered, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed, so close he could have touched Jay if he really wanted to. And he _really_ wanted to because the boy was giving him such an intimate gift but Jensen tucked his arms under his chest, allowing himself to watch in silence. Jay was not a make up expert by any stretch of the imagination. He had the applied the lipstick with a shaky hand which only made his lips look fuller, borderline clownish but from the distance that Jensen was laying, they looked like a pair of full, glossy lips. The eyeliner was heavy and smudged, distressed enough to suit Jay’s mood, drugged up groupie halos of black around silvery eyes. 

Jensen closed his eyes a few times because the image was too much and left his ears to listen to the little moans and mutterings coming from Jay’s scarlet mouth. As he opened them after keeping them screwed shut for the third time, Jay caught his eye in the mirror and from then on in, Jensen was the soul focus for the boy as he played, stroked, pulled and licked a wet muted red ring of spit around his lips.

“Jesus.” Jensen muttered, feeling the heat from his face bloom against his forearms as Jay reached into his panties with a moan, levered out his cock and balls leaving them to hang over the front of his underwear.

“Come and suck me.” Jay whispered. Jensen didn’t need to be told twice, sliding off the bed onto his knees and walking on them until he was pressed against Jay’s arm, dipping his head until the boys cock was in his mouth. Jensen’s mouth hadn’t been anywhere near a dick for a good many months, it tends not to be your chosen destination when the only one you have access to had been God knows where. Jay’s felt different to Matt’s, from what he could remember. Smooth with a fierce bend which curled down his throat as he worked up the will take the boy in. “This is what I always imagined.” Jay hummed, setting a gentle hand over Jensen’s hair and enjoying the feeling of a keen bobbing head as one hand disappeared down the back of his panties. One finger was all it took. Jay came with a soft whine and scratching nails against Jensen’s scalp. Not one of life’s natural swallowers, Jensen pulled off and tried his best to drink down as much as he could but wound up making a mess. 

“Sorry.” Jensen said deeply, lifting his head looking gooey and guilty. “I wasn’t expecting you to come so soon.”

“Couldn’t help it. I wanted to.” Jay smirked. “You’ve just fulfilled a tiny fantasy of mine.”

“Happy to help.” Jensen frowned, wiping come from his lips. Not a huge fan of the stuff. Now that they were both calm, Jay looked a little ridiculous and he seemed to realize that by averting his gaze away from the closet mirror and rubbing at his lips.

“I get carried away. Sorry. I’ll just go and wash my face.”

“Don’t feel embarrassed.” Jensen smiled, grabbing Jay’s arm to stop him from getting up. “We’ll do it again one day and do it properly.”

“Okay.” Jay nodded. “I’d like that.”

*

The next day was one of contrast compared to the night before; the first leg of their final escape with a lot of serious business to attend to. Jensen felt like a robber, standing behind Jay in the bank while the boy made a massive cash withdrawal from Clayton’s credit card. And then prayed that there were no real robbers around keen to relieve Jay of his money as he stuffed the cash into his holdall.

“I feel weird about this.” Jensen whispered into Jay’s back. 

“Shut up and just cash your silly travelers checks, then we can go.” Jay muttered through a tight smile as both of them were glared at by the bank teller. Jensen did as he was told, shuffling off to join another line and was served by a more genial teller who was more than happy to hand over a paltry sum of ‘vacation money’ compared to Jay’s wad of stolen cash. 

“I hated that.” Jensen sighed as they stepped outside, watching as Jay split the credit card in two and throw it into a trash can.

“I could tell. Believe me when I say that we did nothing more than raid Clayton’s piggy-bank. He won’t even notice it’s gone.”

“Wonder if he’s noticed _you’ve_ gone yet?”

“I would have thought, yes. Since it’s been two days and I left him a note saying I was going.” Jay smirked. “Are you okay alright, Jenny? Are you having second thoughts?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Jensen relaxed his shoulders. “The fantasy of doing that was more appealing than the reality. I don’t even like taking sugar packets from cafés.” He snorted. 

“There isn’t a bad bone in your body is there?”

“I try to always do the right thing, aside from when we first met and I tried to jump your bones the moment I clapped eyes on you.” Jensen grinned, tugging on the overalls Jay was wearing for a second day because they were loose and gave easy access to body parts.

“I didn’t mind that and it worked, didn’t it?” Jay matched Jensen’s grin.

“When I switched to a more romantic path of wooing, yes.”

“’Wooing’. My God, you do realize that this is 1984 and not 1884 right?”

“Ha ha.” Jensen smirked. “We should find a supermarket of some kind, we have a long bus journey ahead of us and I am not doing it without snacks.”

“Good plan. We have an hour to kill before it leaves. Lead the way.”

*

Jensen hadn’t been on a bus since high school and Jay had only enjoyed the thrill of budget public transport once in his life so sitting at the back of the fancy coach with air con and radio was quite a novelty for them both. And with the revelation of Jay’s inexperience with buses, it prompted a conversation about his privileged upbringing. But Jay wasn’t like any rich kid Jensen had ever come across. He was humble and modest and keen for a more simple life away from a world of entitlement.

“Life isn’t meant to be easy.” Jay sighed, sipping demurely on a juice box and pressed up comfortably against Jensen’s arm.

“Has yours been easy?"

“Yah, in a lot of ways. People say money doesn’t bring you happiness and that’s true but it does open doors to worlds that people without money have no chance of stepping through.”

“You’re very philosophical for a nineteen year old. Sorry, that wasn’t meant to sound patronizing.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t take it that way, Jenny.” Jay sighed. “I know I could go to any college I want because my father would pay for it but I can get into any college I want on merit alone. I worked hard at high school, I graduated with the highest GPA of my year and was valedictorian at my graduation.” He shrugged. “I was all ready to go to Harvard.”

“Harvard, seriously?” Jensen grinned broadly, giving Jay a ‘good job’ nudge with his elbow.

“Yah, but my father thought his career was more important than my education. So here I am, sitting on the back of a bus drinking apple juice with you.” Jay was teasing but Jensen still felt a slight stab of guilt twist in his belly and Jensen’s face must have said quite a lot too because Jay squeezed his arm tightly, staring him down with sincere eyes. “For once, Jen. I’m doing what _I_ want to do.” 

“So even though you could get into a good college, you still don’t want to go.”

“No.” Jay shook his head. “Because I wasn’t permitted to study the subject of my choice. I was looking forward to the freedom away from a house with a tyrannical father, a drugged up mother and fucking servants.” He sighed. “I sound ungrateful.”

“No, you don’t. I’m pretty sure you would have enjoyed that lifestyle more had your parents been nicer.” Jensen muttered.

“That’s why I like you. You’re nice to me. And genuine too. I didn’t see a lot of that back home. People are greedy and take, take, take. I want to be a person who gives. Like making you happy for example.” Jay shrugged again.

“Wow, I made such a huge judgment about you when I first saw you and Clayton together.”

“It’s okay. I know.” Jay nodded.

“I thought you were some dumb bimbo.” Jensen admitted. 

“And now you know otherwise. All of that was fake and I’m going to feel ashamed about it for a very long time.”

“Well, I’m not going to tell you how to feel but I will help you get over it.”

“How?”

“By telling you every day what a brave and amazing person you are.” Jensen grinned.

“I’m not brave.”

“You are, you escaped.”

“You rescued me.” Jay corrected.

“However you see it, you got away. And now you’re free.”


	11. Moonstone

Barcelona had been on Jensen’s list of places to visit for many years. He had suggested it to Matt when they first decided to vacation their troubles away but of course, Ibiza and Club Tropicana and its dubious reputation won the deciding vote. But there was no time to enjoy the delights that Barcelona had to offer since both he and Jay were keen to get to Athens. Athens though, wasn’t keen to welcome them. With no flight booked all the pair had was time on their hands while waiting for a cancellation. Hours went by which would usually annoy anyone keen to get into the air, but for Jensen and Jay it was all part of their shared adventure. They spent money on complimentary his and his cologne in the duty free perfumery, they drank at two of the airport bars and ate at one of the restaurants. They talked and used the time to get to know one another even more. How Jensen can’t drink any cold beverages without ice. ‘ _Even milk?_

“Yeah, especially milk.”

Jay showcased his other ‘career’ as a picky eater which Jensen found endearing but was sure was something that would eventually drive him up the wall. Jay took an age in the bathroom, was obsessed with body lotions and face creams and beauty products which Jensen found ironic because if there was one person on Earth who needed beauty products like he needed a hole in the head, it was J.T.P.

Five hours after they had arrived at the airport, they were called to the check-in desk and booked onto a flight direct to Athens, both were a little disappointed to find they weren’t seated together but agreed they would use their time alone to catch up on a little sleep. A three hour flight would be just enough air-time for them to power nap and refresh them for whatever they discovered once they were in Greece. The excitement for Jensen was doing just that, no planning, no schedules, no fucking idea about what they going to do once they got there. His world back at home was one of endless appointments, meetings and a forever rotating Rolodex. Jensen knew he’d be fired, he knew that he’d lose his apartment and probably miss his parents but the shackles of his fast paced and somewhat boring life had been cast off. Jensen had never felt so free and so far away.

Athens International Airport however threw the couple a stark reminder that sometimes in life, there is no escape from what you leave behind. Jay was waiting eagerly for Jensen just outside the airplane exit, keen to be reunited after three long hours of cramped air travel.

“I missed you.” Jay said, curling his fingers into Jensen’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss which caused some disapproving mutterings from the other passengers. All of which were ignored because they were back in their bubble of almost love. “Is that crazy?”

“No, it’s not. I missed you too.” Jensen grinned until they were moved along for blocking the walkway. “I was thinking though, that we should get a hotel room for a couple of nights and perhaps do the touristy thing. We could visit the Parthenon and the Acropolis. I watched Clash of the Titans on a loop when I was a kid, and always wanted to see those places.”

“Yah, I think we should. But first I need to go and swap the pesos for drachma otherwise we’ll be camping out on the beach again.”

“I didn’t hate that, I thought it was romantic.” Jensen grinned, wandering through into the airport, holding Jay’s hand quite possessively.

“When I showered after, I had sand inside my ass hole.”

“Ah, maybe not then.” Jensen chuckled, stifling a yawn since the sleep on the plane hadn’t been as peaceful as he would have liked.  
Baggage claim was like a dream come true as their matching holdalls were the first to appear, snuggled up next to one another which didn’t go unnoticed by either of them and Jay quickly located the airports Bureau de Change for which he had to go through a lot of identity checks and paperwork due the huge amount of cash he handed over. While Jay was busy, Jensen went for a close by wander and soon wished he hadn’t. As he passed a small news vendor which stocked newspapers from around the globe, his attention was drawn to a fresh copy of USA Today. 

‘ _TEXAS GOVERNOR SCANDAL_ screamed the headline and it took Jensen no time at all to make the connection. Fuck, Clayton acted fast. With no Greek currency to buy one he dashed back over to Jay as the crisp drachma bills were counted in the machine and grabbed at his elbow. 

“Just a warning, Jay.” Jensen said deeply. “It’s all kicked off in Texas.”

“What?” Jay frowned at Jensen’s pained expression.

“I’ll show you.”

“Can I have an envelope for that?” Jay asked the teller who politely obliged, filling two envelopes with the cash and sliding it under the glass. “Thank you.”

“Come with.” Jensen still had a hold of Jay’s elbow as he walked him over to the news stand, this time picking up a copy of the newspaper. “Look.”

“Gov. Padalecki in sex scandal arrest.” Jay read out then just shrugged. “Eh, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“Is that it?” Jensen blinked. “A shrug?”

“What do you want me to say? I knew it was going to happen. Why, do you feel bad for him?” Jay said sarcastically.

“No. Of course not. I’m just surprised you’re being so nonchalant about it and honestly, Clayton got the story out much sooner and not at all later.”

“I don’t care.” Jay sighed as Jensen continued to read the story.

“Says you’ve gone missing.”

“Does it? Oh well, I’ll call my Mom when we get to the hotel and tell her I’m alive. Although I’ll wait until I know it’s noon back home, it’s when she’s the most sober.”

“Oh God.” Jensen laughed but bit his lip to stop himself. “Sorry, I don’t why I laughed.”

“It’s fine. You can’t help what you’re born into, Jenny. It’s who you find in the life you’re given that’s important.”

“I second that emotion.” Jensen grinned.

“Put the newspaper down, I don’t need to read any more of it. This is it now, this is the first day of the rest of our lives.”

“I should be going back to work next week. They’ll fire me.”

“Do you care?” Jay said wryly as they stepped out from the neutral land of the airport and into their Grecian dream.

“Couldn’t give a fuck.” 

“Then neither of us do, about anything that we left behind at home."

“I can’t believe we’re in Greece. We actually did it.”

“Crazy?”

“Fucking nuts.” Jensen grinned, hailing them a cab to take them Zeus knows where.

*

The hotel was just nice enough to enjoy for two nights, nice enough for them to shower and lay their heads, a base rather than a place to lounge about in. They both agreed that they needed to save money as they finally started to discuss their plan of finding someplace to start a business. Jensen was still in shock with himself and found the conversations ridiculous but exciting nonetheless. Whereas Jay was much more enthusiastic and devil-may-care, two traits Jensen was sure would rub off on him eventually. He felt like he was the romantic hero in a movie who finds himself doing something reckless and romantic and could almost hear the reviews complaining that ‘ _it would never happen in real life!_ ’

Jay called his mother, casually telling her that he had met a man in Spain and wasn’t ever coming back. Jensen listened to the entire conversation, both ends, since Jay had the call on speaker phone. His mother sounded worse for wear and was most probably going to forget hearing from her only son. It was sad to listen in on but Jay took it all in his stride and spoke to her quite lovingly.

“Are you going to miss her?” Jensen asked, noting that Jay had become a little quiet after hanging up the call.

“Yah, I will but she’s not well. Never has been and honestly, she likes being like that. So what else can I do?” Jay nodded. “I’m free.”

“Well, you’re not entirely free because you’ve got me.  
“Finding the right person _is_ being free.”

“I suppose it is, I never thought about it like that.” Jensen chuckled, feeling a little dumb for not realizing something so obvious.

“Well, do. Because as I said, this is it. This is us. Free to be you and me.”

*

_ONE YEAR LATER_

Jensen had gotten used to being woken up by the ‘Jay Bird Taverna’ sign squeaking in the breeze that swept up from the Aegean sea, and every morning he would lie there mentally reminding himself to oil it but always forgot because it was a reminder in itself that life was perfect and had been for many months. Santorini was their home now, they had a perfect plot on the rugged cliffs and every morning they would breakfast with views of the island; stark white buildings set against the beautiful blue sea that surrounded them. 

It hadn’t all been plain sailing, as much as finding the taverna and getting it up and running had been easier than they had first thought, dealing with the fallout from what they both left behind at home had been the difficult part. Jensen felt as if he spent every second on the phone to his mother when they had first settled, mailing her lists of things to throw out from his apartment, things to sell and things he wanted shipped over to his new home. His boss was furious that Jensen had skipped out and walked away from his job and fired him by barking the announcement over the phone which seemed pointless since Jensen had left of his own accord. 

Jay had a few conversations with his own mother who on several occasions sobered up enough to express her distress at the loss of her son. Jay reminded her that she had lost him a long time ago and encouraged her to divorce his father. _’Leave him, take everything you’re owed, go to grandma’s and when you’re better, come and visit me’_. Conversely the disgraced ex Gov. Padalecki made no attempt to get in contact with his son just as Jay had no desire to even share a phone line with the man who sold his only child to save his face. Jay had ruined the man simply by walking away from Clayton. There wasn’t an ounce of guilt in his body and saw his taking a shot of freedom and the subsequent death of his fathers career as a draw.

*

“Happy birthday.” Jensen whispered, his voice was musical yet soft, because Jay could be a grumpy ‘waker-upper’ on occasion. He nudged Jay’s jaw with his nose, dog-like and matched it with a slobbery kiss against the young man’s cheek.

“Ugh, morning breath slobber.” Jay chuckled, one eye popping open. Jensen grinned at him and laid a small box on Jay’s chest.

“I thought you’d forgive me since it’s your birthday and I’m going to spend the whole day spoiling you.” 

“How can you spoil me when we both have to work?”

“I’ll let you sit down while you slice the limes?” Jensen offered, tapping the neatly wrapped box against Jay’s chest. The young man looked a little debauched after a night of ‘birthday eve’ sexcapades. The tiny divots in his lips still had traces of a shimmery lipstick, his eyes were smudged with black kohl and underneath the bedsheets were two long legs wrapped in pretty stockings, one of which had worked itself down to around his ankle. 

“Okay.” Jay grinned, eying the box while he reached under the sheet and pulled the stockings off. “Last night was wild.”

“It was.”

“Have you stopped feeling guilty now when we do that?” Jensen said, impatiently tapping the box and ‘walking’ it up Jay’s chest and face until he left it balancing on the young man’s forehead.

“Do you feel less guilty now I’m not a teenager any more?” Jay smirked, carefully lifting the box from his head. 

“Ha ha. Funny. Open your present.” Jensen said, giving Jay a playful kick.

“Okay.” Jay wiggled up to a half seated position and unwrapped the box.

“I’ve been thinking about the time we said ‘I love you’.” Jensen said, watching Jay from under his lashes and the little flop of highlights that now hung over his eyes.

“It was the first night we spent here. There was a full moon and we both knew it was the perfect time so that we’d never forget it.” Jay said wistfully. 

“That’s right. So, I thought I’d make sure that memory never ever fades.”

“It never could.” Jay said, gasping as his opening the box revealed a simple moonstone ring. “It’s so pretty. It’s like the moon.”  
“Precisely why I picked it. And-” Jensen sat up a little more and removed the ring from the box. “-inside, there’s an inscription.” He handed it to Jay.

“I love you, never forget.” Jay read out, holding the dainty ring between his fingers. “Oh, Jenny. I love it. I love _you_. Thank you, baby.”

“That’s alright.”

“What finger shall I wear it on?”

“Whichever fits. I took a chance with the sizing.” Jensen chuckled. “Can I put it on you?”

“Sure you can.” Jay was still a little sleepy and Jensen knew the young man was keen for his first coffee of the day but he could also see how blissfully happy he was. Jensen took the ring back, slipping it onto Jay’s wedding finger with ease.

“There, I know we can’t get married but that’s good enough, right?”

“Hm.” Jay nodded, holding his hand up and admiring the ring. “Yah, it is.” Jensen kissed Jay, slow and easy until their lips were numb.

The rest of their day was spent bumming around their home cum taverna until opening and then serving customers which both had taken to with an unpracticed ease. Jay often found Jensen sat at a tourists table, talking and drinking. And he often found himself doing the same. The best thing about their work was that it never felt like work. They made just enough money to pay their rates, stock their bar, eat and live a simple life. It was never dull, it was never boring and it was a world away from the debauchery of Club Tropicana unless you counted what went on in their modest bedroom. But that’s another story entirely.

To Télos


End file.
